Sheen: Ruiner Of Hope
by cruelbarcode
Summary: Sheen decides to construct his own invention. In a fluke he succeeds in building a device that makes human waste disappear-no washroom required. Unoriginal hilarity ensues! Story includes a bonus lame fan made character! Rated T for dark and violent humor
1. Ultra Relief: Patent Pending

Sheen: Ruiner of Hope 

(CUE Iris Out Atom.)

(EXT. Shot - Sheen is walking down the street, a new action figure still encased in a box in his hands, he's all smiles as he gives it occasional glances.)

Sheen: Awesome! I love how the adrenaline rush of a new purchase gets me unstably fidgety!

(He arrives at his destination, Jimmy's Clubhouse. Jimmy & Carl are leaning against the door, arms crossed and appearing quite apathetic. Sheen bounds over to them, proudly showing his boxed toy.)

Sheen (bubbling with enthusiasm): Hey guys, check out the new action figure I bought! It's Makoto Cameo, she's the karate girl who helped Ultra Lord conquer the Anime groupies in Osaka from episode 771. Sure that was her only appearance but she comes with a bunch of great accessories! Wanna watch me open it?

(Sheen hugs the packaged action figure close to him; his eyes glaze with delight.)

Sheen (euphoric): I love the smell of a newly opened toy. It's like ambrosia and burning hot joy ravishing my body all at once.

Jimmy (mockingly): Feh.

Carl (condescending): Heh.

(Sheen looks aghast at his friends disinterest toward his great treasure. He narrows his eyes.)

Sheen (fuming): "Feh?" "Heh?" You guys are becoming a bunch a'real action figure snobs! What's wrong with Makoto Cameo?

Jimmy (tiredly): Actually Carl released some debilitus gas from the lab, it causes paralysis and extreme apathy to whoever inhales it, we've been stuck like this all morning.

Carl (indifferent): Please help

(CUT to INT. Shot - Inside Jimmy's Lab, Sheen is on the big screen looking very cross.)

Sheen: You guys laughed at my new purchase! I ain't helping you!

(We PAN down to see Carl watching the screen above, wearing Jimmy's high tech watch, he giggles at Sheen's obliviousness to the situation. Jimmy walks up to Carl.)

Jimmy (dully): "Debilitus gas?" Where are you getting this nonsense?

(Carl shushes Jimmy with a quick "Shh!" before talking into the watch.)

Carl: No, no! There was laughing gas in it too!

(Carl covers the watch with his other hand as he tee hees some more. Jimmy rolls his eyes.)

Jimmy: Gimme my watch back. He's gonna find out that those are holograms sooner or later.

Carl: Didn't you just say Sheen had the perception of a carp five minutes ago?

Sheen (off camera): Well you can find some other suckers to help you guys out! I'm gonna check out the flower shop and get free nectar; that'll teach you to not injure the pride of my inanimate objects!

(Rapid, angry steps are heard as Sheen exits. Jimmy looks at Carl quizzically.)

Jimmy: That's a new one isn't it?

Carl: Not really. I told him his mom injected him with humming bird DNA when he was born while we were playing on the monkey bars.

Jimmy: Why would you tell him that? You know how literal he takes things, no matter how unbelievably stupid they sound.

Carl (defensive): Call it poetic justice when he said that I was raised by sea urchins. See how he likes living a lie for the rest of the day.

(CUE Rotating Atom)

(CUT to EXT Shot - Sheen is sitting dejectedly on a curb outside a flower shop, some flower petals in his hair and yellow pollen around his mouth, his unopened action figure beside him.)

Woman's voice (off camera): Really! What is wrong with you! Do you even know what a humming bird looks like?

Man's voice (off camera): Hey, he could have been one of those hybrid humming birds, ever think that? The last thing I wanna be known in this town is an ignorant bigot!

(Sheen sighs loudly. Libby walks into view and notices Sheen pouting.)

Libby: Hey Sheen.

(Sheen "hmms?" as he turns his head to Libby.)

Sheen: Oh.. hey Libby..

Libby: Somethin' bothering you?

Sheen: Oh, nothing really...(he begins to shout) It's just my friends don't respect me at all! Everyday I fall lower down the pecking order of society regressing to a lower degenerate species of scum as each moon passes.

Libby: Ouch, what'd they do?

(Sheen indicates the unopened toy.)

Sheen: They totally snubbed my new action figure.

(Libby lowers her eyes in annoyance.)

Libby: Serves me right to think it was for something actually meaningful.

(Sheen looks more dejected. Pity crosses Libby's face.)

Libby (trying to sound interested): So, uh, what's that karate girl you got there?

Sheen (brightening): Makoto Cameo's not just any karate girl!

(Sheen rips the packaging to free his new toy. Libby's eyes widen as Sheen proceeds into a manic episode.)

Sheen: She's got seventeen points of articulation, awesome purple hair - trust the Japanese to give all their heroes unnatural colors for their hair - her karate gi changes from normal to battle damage with hot water!

(A woman walks by with a coffee, Sheen snatches it and dumps the beverage on the toy. The figure now has tears in her outfit along with a black eye and a bloody nose. Sheen then crams a tiny sword in each of the toy's hands and places a small falcon on its shoulder.)

Sheen: She also comes with these cool katanas and her falcon buddy Chiyo-Maru, and together with Ultra Lord they combined their powers and skills to collapse the Anime groupies scheme to control Osaka with uncertain doom! (He calms down slightly) Plus, she's really cool!

(Sheen smiles insanely at Libby, who gives a fearful look at his erratic performance.)

Libby: Okay, so it's a cool, purple haired karate girl.

Sheen (shrugs): Yeah, pretty much.

Libby: Listen, Sheen. You can't expect everyone to like the same stuff you do. Maybe if you showed some more interest in some of Jimmy and Carl's hobbies.

Sheen: Hey, I accompany those guys on a crazy adventure at least once a week. Sometimes more! Isn't that showing I respect their interests?

Libby: Well, how about days when you don't go on crazy adventures?

Sheen: Well I got Carl covered, I go to the petting zoo with him like a million times a week, the llama chow they serve there is like the snack food of the gods, it keeps me sane for each trip.

(Libby clenches her teeth in disgust.)

Sheen: Mind you, I can be the novice when it comes to Jimmy's science stuff.

(CUT to a Flashback. INT Shot - Sheen is in bed looking a bit pale. Jimmy stands at the foot of his bed, notebook and pen in hand.)

Sheen (weakly): So Jimmy, do you know what hideous sickness is poisoning my body?

Jimmy: Just answer some basic questions Sheen. Like, what did you eat today?

Sheen: Uh, I ate three fried burritos for breakfast, then some chicken wings, ah, microwaved soup, couple of those cheese buns, some banana pudding I found in my dad's glove compartment, um, a vanilla milkshake, pepperoni. I think it was pepperoni; it was in the laundry room.

(Jimmy gives him a stunned look. He closes his notebook as anger crosses his face.)

Jimmy: So...what you're saying is you have some kind of stomachache?

Sheen: Yeah, more of a tummyache though since I'm a kid.

Jimmy: You interrupt my research on life after death so I could diagnose a tummyache?

Sheen: Well, yeah, it could be a symptom for something worse.

Jimmy (hushed rage): You are unbelievable.

Sheen: So, what's wrong with me?

(Jimmy turns to leave.)

Jimmy: Spinal Meningitis.

Sheen: You sure it's not..

Jimmy (off camera): No!

(CUT back to Reality - Libby stares as Sheen's face suddenly perks up.)

Sheen: Hey! I should see if I can build some cool science fun on my own! Then the guys won't ridicule me so much!

Libby (fearful): Oh, please no...

Sheen (going manic): Like a cat groomer or a car eating robot. OH! Or a cat eating car grooming robot!

(Libby clamps a shoulder onto Sheen. She gives a nervous smile.)

Libby: Why don't you try something a bit more easier first?

Sheen: Hmm, good point, maybe I'll see if I can cure a horrible disease. The university has a bunch of lab mice and skinless human cadavers for whoever wants to sign them out and experiment on them with their heart's content.

(Libby tightens her grip on Sheen's shoulder. Sheen flinches from her strength.)

Libby (shouting): Baby steps!

(CUE rotating Atom)

(CUT to EXT Shot - Sheen is in his driveway, he proceeds to pop the hood of a car open. He stares at the many parts inside.)

Sheen: Ah, the typical quagmire of mess that is the automobile, this should be simple.

(Sheen produces a huge wrench from behind his back and proceeds to bludgeon the engine mercilessly.Pieces of metal and wire fly in random directions. Sheen doesn't notice his father coming out of the house. He gapes as he watches his son destroy the car. He runs toward him and grasps his son's arm to prevent more damage.)

Mr. Estevez: Sheen! What in the name of all things living are you doing?

Sheen: Grandma was complaining about the noise her car makes, I figured I would fix it and surprise her.

(Mr. Estevez shakes his head at his son's "logic".)

Mr. Estevez: Well if you are so interested in fixing something, why not try to see if you can get that all in one remote control to work. I can get it to work for the VCR and TV but not the Digital Cable, DVD or Karaoke machine.

Sheen: What about the car?

Mr. Estevez (smiling): That's what insurance is for son. Your grandma was plotting on fooling the insurance agency to get the money to buy a new car for awhile anyway. Guess I shouldn't have freaked out when I saw you hitting it in the first place.

Sheen: Isn't that fraud?

Mr. Estevez (happily): Not if we lie about it and never talk of the incident again.

(CUT to INT Shot - Sheen's room, the all in one remote control on his floor. Sheen sits down and gives it a confused frown.)

Sheen: Okay... let's see what this puppy is hiding.

(He tears the back off, exposing the batteries, he tosses them aside and proceeds to rip out another casing to expose the wires and bits of the belly of the remote. He "hmms" in curiosity.)

Sheen: Maybe I need one of those circular saws.

(A high pitched beeping noise is heard. Sheen glances at his clock 7:59PM. He beams happily.)

Sheen: Sweet! Ultra Lord is about to come on!

(He zooms out his bedroom leaving the mess of the remote behind, he suddenly screeches to a stop in the hallway. A serious look comes upon him.)

Sheen: No. That's what those jerks would expect of me. Rushing to the TV at the drop of a clichéd hat.

(He turns and walks back to his room. A bitter sneer crosses his face.)

Sheen: I can just picture their cruel remarks as of this second!

(CUT to Sheen's Imagination. Jimmy and Carl are fixing up Jimmy's hovercar. Libby watches from a distance.)

Libby: Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be making fun of Sheen?

Jimmy: Oh, that, yeah, we were going to make fun of Sheen today but didn't see the point as he always just beats us to it when we think about it. Another cog please, Carl.

(Carl forks over a shiny cog as Jimmy tinkers.)

Libby: How so?

Jimmy: I mean everything he does is like a joke we would make. Drinking fabric softener, buying a box of used toothbrushes on Ebay, talking to his action figures as if they were competent people. That pretty much says it all right there.

Carl: Yeah, it's like trying to make fun of a mime. What are we gonna mock next, its black and white makeup, its private silence? How it's the lowest form of public taste? It's not worth wasting the energy.

Jimmy (snickering): Heh, good one.

Carl: Thanks, (he gives a snort of laughter) it felt really good to say it.

(Carl then stands tall a hand to his forehead in salute.)

Carl: Hail to thee hyperbole! We salute your greatness!

(CUT back to Reality. Sheen marches toward the remote and plants himself down next to it.)

Sheen: I will not be so easily defeated. (He looks at the mess of parts and screams.) You hear me you vomit of the depths of Hades! You won't vanquish me!

(CUT To various shots of Sheen hard at work on the remote. He uses a soldering iron to meld some wires to a nickel, a hammer to drive a marble into an empty pocket of the casing, spraying non-stick oil into a tiny circuit board, forcing a peanut shell next to a patch of wires. He solders a nail to more wires, curiosity gets the better of him as he licks the hot soldering iron. A loud sizzle is heard as he jerks his head away from the heated tool.)

Sheen: Gah! The burning!

(CUT To a shot of Sheen's clock. 10:09PM.)

Sheen (off camera): There!

(The camera PANS to Sheen placing the batteries into the remote, which is glowing a dull magenta for no other reason then to suggest that it will do something that its not supposed to. He places the back casing over.)

Sheen: Now to witness the greatness of its functionability!

(Sheen dashes out of his room toward his living room. He glances at the blank screen of the television. He points his remote to it.)

Sheen: And the universe cried out; there shall be wondrous TV!

(Sheen presses the TV button. The screen remains blank. He blinks in confusion.)

Sheen (hopeful): Enter the DVD player!

(Sheen presses the DVD button. The machine doesn't light up. Sheen begins to look worried.)

Sheen (determined): Show me the ancient power of VHS!

(Sheen presses the VCR button. Nothing from the VCR machine either. Sheen's lip quivers.)

Sheen (a tremor in his voice): Please ask me to shake my tail feather Karaoke machine...

(Sheen rapidly taps the Karaoke button. Nothingness remains. He hangs his head in defeat, miserable with failure.)

Sheen (sad): Oh what a pathetic existence I live. Can't even get a remote to work... (He raises his head to the ceiling and begins to yell) I ask for my crown of idiocy please, so I may travel to the only world that would welcome a dimwit such as myself - the little moron's room.

(The camera follows Sheen as he slowly walks towards his bathroom. The remote still in hand and his face speaks sadness galore. He sees his dad on his knees next to the toilet, plunger in hand and water everywhere.)

Sheen: Hey, how long are you gonna be? I gotta use the only place that won't shun me for being the idiot man-child I am.

Mr. Estevez: Well, be prepared to hold it till I can get this working again.. (He gives his son an angry glare) "Someone" flushed his color change Robo Fiend down the toilet today.

(Mr. Estevez then pulls out a head and arm of a blue Robo Fiend action figure from the toilet. Sheen gives a guilty look as he fidgets uncomfortably.)

Sheen: But I gotta use it, like, right now.

Mr. Estevez: Well you should have thought of that before sending Robo Fiend to the disgusting deep. (He growls in disgust) I mean really Sheen...

(Sheen's eyes begin to well up with tears. He looks at his failed remote control in his hand, his angry father furiously plunging the toilet then to the mess of water and action figure parts on the floor. He points the remote at his chest as if it were a makeshift gun.)

Sheen (in utter misery): If only this had a magic "off" button that would turn me off from this hurtful reality.

(Sheen presses the OFF button on the remote, a loud hum is heard, Sheen gives a comical look of shock and gives his head a shake.)

Sheen (confused): Woa, that felt weird...kinda nice actually.

Mr. Estevez (half listening): What are you babbling about?

Sheen: The remote I tried to fix it made a "Vrrrrrrrn" kinda sound and..

(Sheen blinks, suddenly realizing something.)

Sheen: Hey, I don't need to go anymore.

(Mr. Estevez gives a revolted look to his son.)

Mr. Estevez (fed up): Sheen, I am not renting another carpet cleaner!

Sheen: No, no, no. I don't mean that... it's just...

(Sheen looks at the remote in wonder. A triumphant smile slowly appears on his face.)

(CUT To EXT Shot of Sheen's house. Stars twinkle merrily above.)

Sheen's voice (yelling): This.. is.. awesome!

(CUE rotating Atom.)

(CUT To INT Shot - Ms. Fowl's Classroom, the kids are being educated as always by their knowledgable and bird-like teacher.)

Ms. Fowl (concluding): And that's why marsupials are xenophobic!

(Jimmy glances behind him to see Sheen fidgeting happily, a manic twitch in his eye. Jimmy gives a wave of a hand to get Carl's attention.)

Jimmy (hushed): Did Sheen clue you in on what he so desperately wanted to show us?

Carl: No, but I bet it won't be as cool as all these empty medicine bottles I found buried in my yard last night.

(He points to a duffel bag under his desk, crammed with many pill bottles, he grabs one of them at random.)

Carl (reading) : Percodan. (He grabs more of the bottles.) Hey, they all say Percodan. Wow, my mom and dad must think its really good medicine.

(Sheen waves a joyful hand in the air.)

Sheen (shouting): Ms Fowl! Can I go first for show and tell, please?

(The other kids groan and sigh at Sheen's request.)

Cindy (tiredly): If I see another Ultra Lord figure I will drown myself.

Ms Fowl: Well Sheen if you want to prevent a suicide maybe you should skip your turn for the whole week.

Sheen: It's not an action figure, I swear!

Carl: It better not be that tape with all those scary surgeries in it. (He shudders.) My eyes itch at the mere thought of seeing that cornea transplant again.

Sheen: Nope! This is even better, Carl!

(Ms Fowl gives a tired squawk and gestures to the front.)

Ms Fowl: Well, if its neither of those things then I guess you can come on up.

(Sheen is up front in a flash, big manic smile and his odd remote control in his hand.)

Sheen: Tell me everyone, please be honest, does anyone need to use the bathroom?

(Cindy slaps a hand to her face in infuriated frustration.)

Cindy: This is going to be stupid, I just know it.

Sheen (yelling): Quiet you! (He returns to a polite tone toward the rest of the class) Who here is tired of the disgusting reality that is releasing body waste?

(The class "ews" and "icks" in revulsion.)

Nick (disgusted): Dude! This freak is providing too much information!

(Sheen holds his remote high in the air for everyone to see.)

Sheen: Behold, my great invention came before me in my mind and commanded that it be built for the human race! With a press of the OFF button you will be void of anything vile that's swimming in your body.

Jimmy: Sheen, stop. You're making a complete fool of yourself. (He pauses.) Yet again.

Ms Fowl: I agree! As of this moment Sheen will no longer be allowed to do show and tell for the rest of the school year.

Cindy (relieved): Thank you!

Sheen (determined): I'll prove it to you! Who here needs to use the facilities? Carl, I'm looking in your direction, surely you need to use the bathroom.

Carl (loud): No! (a sheepish look comes to his face) Yes.

Sheen: Excellent!

(Sheen brisks over to Carl's desk and pokes him with the remote. Pressing the OFF button, a loud hum is heard as Carl twitches involuntary.)

Carl (startled): Gah, Sheen! That hurt!

Sheen (all smiles): And...?

(Carl blinks in bewildered silence. He gasps.)

Carl: I ... I don't need to go anymore!

(The class murmurs with puzzled excitement.)

Jimmy: What? That can't be... You guys are playing a joke on me, right?

Carl (still in wonder): It's amazing!

Cindy: Oh please! Like Ultra Moron could build anything, its clearly a big ruse planned by Nerdtron to mess with our heads!

Jimmy (miffed): I'm just as weirded out as you are Vortex, don't you accuse me of being a part of this freak circus!

(Ike approaches Sheen and snatches the remote from him.)

Ike: Come on, like some remote control can do anything like that.

(He pokes his chest with the remote and taps the OFF button, the loud hum is heard and Ike trembles from the invisible shock. He stares at the remote in awe.)

Ike: No way...it actually works!

Ms Fowl: Children please!

(She approaches Ike and swipes the remote away, clearly fed up.)

Ms Fowl: Sheen, this little joke of yours is about to end now! I don't know what you bribed the class with but I have had enough of this absolute nonsense! (She points the remote to herself.) No matter how troubled your imagination is, an ordinary remote control is not an advanced technology of waste removal!

(She pushes the OFF button, the hum is heard and she gives a squawk of surprise. Amazement crosses her face as she adjusts her glasses - totally speechless. Sheen grins wildly.)

Ms Fowl: Holy Mother of Pearl! It works! It really does work!

(The rest of the class begins to murmur with interest, some kids leave their desks and clamour to Sheen with requests to use his intriguing remote. Ms Fowl returns it to him, still absorbed from using the invention.)

Sheen: Now, now, people. Don't shove. Everyone will get a turn to rid themselves of their gross excretions.

(Jimmy, Libby and Cindy still stay seated, completely speechless. Libby rests her head on her arm.)

Libby: I shouldn't have encouraged him.

Cindy (surprised): What! You actually suggested to Ultra Dummy to invent some weird phantom toilet? You need to stop going out with him!

Libby (miffed): Hey, I didn't give him that idea! I was just trying to get him to stop sulking over his quasi-rejection from Jimmy.

Jimmy: I...It doesn't make any sense. Sheen has no knowledge of anything involving mechanical engineering let alone basic physics, how could he invent something so...so

Cindy: Utterly grody?

Jimmy: I was gonna say advanced but I guess that could work sort of.

(CUE Rotating Atom)

(CUT To EXT Shot - Recess time on the playground. Jimmy examines Sheen's remote. He aims it to his chest; the camera PANS back to see Carl and Sheen watching. Jimmy pushes the OFF button and trembles comically as the remote hums. Jimmy stares at it with awe.)

Sheen (joyful): Isn't it great Jimmy?

Jimmy (perplexed): This doesn't make sense.

(Jimmy opens the back of the remote and frowns at the strange magenta glow of wires and assorted junk resting in Sheen's remote.)

Jimmy: How can any of this junk cause human waste to just disappear? There's only one circuit board in here and the copper alloy here doesn't even appear to generate enough energy, and all these blue wires shouldn't be interfacing with... (he sniffs loudly before turning to Sheen) Is this grape bubblegum?

Sheen: Yeah, I figured it was the only way to get the blasting cap in right.

Carl: Do you think you could make another one for me, Sheen?

Sheen (mock distress): I don't know, you weren't very nice to me the other day when you and Jimmy crippled my spirits.

Carl (whiny): Aw, come on, please? Think of all the extra time I'll get from not having to use the bathroom; I could sleep in, watch movies uninterrupted and never worry about being hopelessly stranded when the toilet paper roll is empty ever again.

(Cindy and Libby walk into view toward the boys.)

Libby: Carl's got a point, as bizarre as Sheen's invention is, everyone's going to want one. Think of all the water that will be saved, the simplicity of not worrying about finding a bathroom when you are traveling...

Cindy (blunt): And the fact that pooping is totally gross and no one will miss it.

Libby (in total agreement): You got that right!

Sheen (arrogantly): Oh ho ho. Do my ears deceive me? Am I receiving praise from the female race? (He puts his hand out toward the girls.) You may kiss my hand oh obedient patrons. Kiss it!

Libby: Knock it off.

Cindy (shaking her fist): You want a fat lip?

Jimmy: Sheen, do you have any idea where all the waste even ends up?

Sheen (shrugs): Ye' got me.

Cindy: Well, it has to go somewhere, haven't you even thought of the consequences of your invention? Or did you just blindly cram a bunch of stuff into it at random? You're as bad as Whippy Dip Head over here.

Jimmy (countering): Hey, how about some insults that are actually original?

Libby: I hope its not teleported into some person's yard or house.

Cindy (she shudders): Ew! That would be nasty.

Carl (coolly): Depends which house though, if its that jerk Eustace Strych's mansion or Professor Calamitous' hideout, I won't feel bad for sending disgusting filth to them on a daily basis.

(The girls and Jimmy stare at Carl's unexpected callousness with surprise. Sheen laughs loudly and offers his hand high to Carl and they high-five.)

Sheen (still laughing): Good one Carl, I am so proud of your emerging corruption!

(He ruffles Carl's hair and then pinches his cheek.)

Sheen (in a cooing voice): Yes I am, Yes I am!

(Carl shoves Sheen away, a hand to his abused cheek.)

Carl (whiny): Cut it out!

(Sheen stumbles from the force but keeps his balance; he places a finger under his chin in deep thought.)

Sheen: What do you guys think I should name my masterpiece? I was thinking maybe the Scat Gun but it doesn't really look like a gun, so then I thought of the Ultra Relief what with Ultra Lord being awesome and how everyone will feel relief what with not needing to use a toilet again. I should get a patent for it!

Cindy: Well, when you sell it you better make it affordable to everyone, you don't want your legs broken by me if the price is too high.

Jimmy (exasperated): You just said it was grody fifteen minutes ago!

Cindy: Hey, don't take your feelings of inadequacy out on me with your yelling Shrimptron!

(Sheen puts a chummy arm over Jimmy's shoulder.)

Sheen: Ooh! I could use your lab for production Jimmy! You'll be guaranteed some profits.

Jimmy: Hold up a bit Sheen, we really should find out an explanation for how this device works. I mean, where does it all go? Things can't just disappear; there's got to be a scientific answer.

Unseen Male voice: Hey! Is that the kid?

(The kids turn around to see some journalists approaching. They lurk around Sheen, notebooks and pencils out ready to jot down every spoken word.)

Male Journalist: How's it feel to have invented a wonderful new waste disposing device?

(Sheen snatches his remote from Jimmy and clears his throat casually.)

Sheen (trying to act nonchalant): Well, heh, I think its obvious, it feels pretty good.

Female Journalist: Will you be planning to be putting it on the market?

Sheen: Duh! I want it out to the public as soon as possible; no human being should use the primitive leash of porcelain that is the infamous toilet no longer! This age shall be known to all as the Ultra Relief! (He then points a finger to the Female Journalist) Patent pending!

Libby (confused): Hey, how'd they know about Sheen's invention so quickly?

Carl (suggesting): Stalkers?

Sheen: The only thing that troubles me is what colors to use on my way cool contraption, I could sell multiple designs, maybe racing stripes or monkeys. (He crosses his eyes in manic joy.) So many decisions!

(Sheen begins to walk with the journalists as they ask more questions. Jimmy gives a troubled glance toward Sheen's direction.)

Jimmy: Sheen! Just wait awhile until I can figure out how and why your device works!

(Cindy gives an arrogant smirk, arms crossed in cocky triumph.)

Cindy: It's just eating you away isn't it Neutron? How an average nitwit such as Sheen has surpassed you by constructing, quite possibly, the greatest invention of this century.

Jimmy: Oh like you aren't in suppressed rage, you're just as disturbed by this incongruity just as much as I am!

Cindy (shrugs): Meh, somewhat, but it's obvious it bothers you more then it does myself.

Jimmy (peeved): That's it! I'm goin' home!

(Jimmy storms away, Cindy yawns and rests her hands behind her head as Carl and Libby stare into Jimmy's direction. )

Cindy (pleased): Well, that was mildly entertaining, I'm heading home for a nap.

(Cindy exits the playground, leaving Carl and Libby alone. They exchange confused looks.)

Libby: Did our friends just ditch school?

Carl (shrugs): It's not like they never done it before. Remember when we went to Egypt and then the time we became stranded at sea?

Libby (nods): True. (She pauses.) Wanna go loiter by the shoe store?

Carl (cheerful!): Okay!

(The bell rings signaling the kids to return to school but Carl and Libby continue to leave the playground in casual delinquency.)

Carl (off camera): Can we talk about llamas, too?

(CUE rotating Atom.)


	2. Enter Stupid Sullen Future Girl

(CUT to EXT Shot - A new sunny day in Retroville, on a quiet street with no activity. A squirrel skitters by happily. A wind suddenly arrives as it begins to blow through a tree, birds call out in surprise as they fly from the branches. A silver sparkle emerges a meter above the pavement, it hovers for a few seconds before exploding into a large swirling mass of gray light, causing more wind to blow. Leaves and a brown paper bag glide and whip through the air. A small figure leaps from the rotating ball of gray, landing gracefully onto the pavement. The churning globe shrinks and disappears with a loud banging crack.) 

A Man's voice (off camera and yelling): If you frickin' brats are setting off fire crackers again I'll get the suits after you so fast, your eyeballs will explode!

(The unknown figure turns to show herself, a brat around the age of twelve with short spiky black hair and unruly bangs that move in the remaining wind caused by what was obviously a portal. She's clad in shiny black metallic body armor with huge shoulder plates adorned with spikes and large black army boots; an unusual looking handgun fits snugly inside a gun holster attached to the right boot. She squints her brown eyes at the sun before shielding them with her black gauntlet covered hands; we notice her skin is ghostly white from lack of sunlight and an X shaped scar on her left cheekbone.)

Unknown Girl (she speaks in a sullen, semi-emotionless tone): So that's the sun..feh... nothing that great about it. How over rated.

(She glances down the street and notices a newspaper box at the corner. She jogs toward it and peers inside to see the day's newspaper with Sheen on the front page, a crazy smile on his face, his new invention in his hand, and showing off his flexibility with his leg behind his head. UNSTABLE GRADE SCHOOLER CONSTRUCTS NEW DEVICE FOR SIMPLE WASTE REMOVAL reads the headline.  
The article below it states: "Neutron, boy genius, is so full of resentment! I am totally not kidding!" claims harping blond girl.)

Unknown Girl: Well, good thing I didn't appear any later.

(The mysterious girl punches through the glass of the paper box and then gives it a swift, hard kick. Newspapers flood out from the destroyed remains; she picks one up and stares intently at Sheen's photo.)

Unknown Girl: Who would have thought a little punk's fluke of an invention has caused my present to become the complete garbage hole of tyranny and lost hopes that it is. Well, I better find him so the future can become something better then a world run-

(A large block of wood comes down on the back of the unknown girl's head. She lets out a "Dah!" of pain and collapses flat on her face; completely out cold. We see that Butch is the culprit of the attack, who laughs happily to himself.)

(CUT To EXT Shot - Cindy is walking toward her mailbox at the end of the driveway. She takes out a newspaper from it and frowns at the picture of Sheen on the frontpage.)

Cindy: Geh, they just had to put that freak's picture on the frontpage. Although, if I'm merely just annoyed by this then Neutron must be having rage induced seizures. (She snickers.) Heh, I'd like to see that, maybe get it on Pay-Per-View or whatever.

(She then looks to her right and gives a puzzled look. Butch is dragging the black armored girl by her left foot, he stops in front of Cindy proudly.)

Cindy (disturbed): Do I really want to ask?

(Butch drops the girl's foot and gives a big dumb smile.)

Butch: Check it out, I found a girl!

Cindy (sarcastic): Such a discovery.

Butch: It was great! You should have seen her smash the newspaper box, as if she were swatting a fly, I've never witnessed something both graceful and rebellious.

Cindy: So you clocked her out and decide to drag her home?

Butch: Yeah, so now she has to marry me, such renegade anarchy just screams matrimony! Are your parents home? Maybe they'll let me borrow their wedding rings.

(Cindy raises an eyebrow at the strangely dressed mystery girl with puzzled curiosity.)

Cindy: Have you even stopped and looked at this girl? She looks like a reject from one of those ridiculously large budget space movies. (She gives the unconscious girl a nudge with her foot.) Unless you came for the Sci-Fi convention, which I am sorry to say, ended last week; so you wasted all that time and energy for absolutely nothing.

Butch (objective): No way is she some geek, I can tell by the scent! She's one hundred percent pure hostility!

(Cindy glares in extreme frustration at Butch's nonsense. She begins to push him away.)

Cindy: Okay, that's it, get off my property!

Butch: Hey, quit it! Who will make me my dinner and ask about my days of bullying?

Cindy (ferociously): Seek help!

(Butch gets the picture and promptly exits. Cindy notices the mystery girl is finally conscious, sitting on the concrete, she groans in pain as she rubs the back of her head.)

Unknown Girl: Man, why does my head hurt?

Cindy: Oh, you're finally up, are you okay?

Unknown Girl: Yeah, I'm cool, just a tad..

(Her eyes bulge as she recalls her thoughts, she stands up to face Cindy.)

Unknown Girl: (gravely): No! I need to complete the mission, I was sent to prevent a crucial mistake in the past or a great disaster will befall this planet should I not proceed with my assignment. You may think I'm insane; but I know this because I am from the future!

(Cindy rolls her eyes and turns her head away from the mysterious stranger.)

Cindy (reserved): Oh God...

Unknown Girl: Quick, maybe you can help me locate the person I am looking for!

(She indicates Sheen's photo on the newspaper. Cindy frowns with suspicion.)

Cindy: Neutron put you up to this didn't he? How much did he pay you? Did he make that frivolous body armor for you as well? It looks convincing, he's good I'll tell ya that, but it isn't fooling me for a second!

Unknown Girl: Neutron? That name sounds familiar, I think my great grandfather has mentioned someone with that surname in his stories.

Cindy: A-Ha! So you admit you know of him, huh? That boy should have hired someone who wouldn't muck up the performance so quickly.

Unknown Girl (irked): Hey, I just said I never met the guy, okay? Geez, can you at least point me to the direction where the kid from the paper is? I only have...

(She glances at her left gauntlet, a small slot on the hand slides to reveal 2:44.)

Unknown Girl: I have less than three hours of time to stay in the past, its important that I...

(The future girl notices Cindy walking toward her house. Having enough of such "silliness".)

Unknown Girl (angry): Hey! You get back here! I need a hand to change the course of time!

Cindy: Well, I'm not into saving the future today. If you want to find Ultra Dork go downtown, he's probably either at the Candy Bar or talking about his crazy new gadget at the townhall.

(Cindy approaches her front door. She turns to the mystery girl's direction.)

Cindy: And if you see that Neutron kid let him now that his ploy of fooling me with some sci-fi girl blathering about correcting the future totally reeked! I know three year olds who are more imaginative than he is!

(Cindy enters her house with a slam of the door. Future girl glowers.)

Unknown Girl: Primitive past-ling!

(CUT To EXT Shot- A crowd of kids is gathered around Nick, clad with his skateboard and gear, they listen intently to what he says.)

Nick: So then he says "Well, I know someone who has a glass elephant," when it's pretty obvious that he's just making stuff up as he goes along 'cause his pride was hurt by yours truly during..

(Bolbi peeks out from the crowd and whispers to Nick.)

Bolbi: Psst! Do an Indy Nosebone!

Nick: Hey, buzz off, I'm talking here. (He observes the other kids.) Anyway, as I was saying, I totally mopped the floor with him in the third round with five more tricks; I mean I wouldn't be surprised if the judges gave him negative points for the dismount...

(Bolbi leans out to Nick again.)

Bolbi: Bolbi would like it if you did a Gazelle Underflip!

Nick (irked): No, shut up! (He tries to calm down.) So then the kid's dad comes out to tell him that he's an embarrassment to the family name, just totally wailing on him. I wouldn't be surprised if he put himself up for...

(Bolbi pops out to Nick yet again.)

Bolbi: What about a Late Three-Sixty Shove-It to Boneless?

Nick (patience obliterated): You don't even know what those moves are! Quit pretending you actually know anything about skateboarding!

Bolbi (happily): Of course I do, Bolbi knows everything cool about shredding it!

Nick (yelling!): No, you don't!

(We ZOOM out to see that the unknown future girl is watching the calamity from across the street. She stares with quiet perplexion.)

Unknown Girl: Wow, great grandfather is actually coherently sane when he was young, and the Constructor was a mere naive dunderhead. This past is so bizarre; makes it almost hard to believe one will become an insane serial killer and the other a constructing marvel that prevents the human race from suffering a speedy extinction.

(She watches as Bolbi reaches out for Nick's skateboard.)

Bolbi: Bolbi show you! Bolbi can do it!

Nick: No! Just go away!

(The mystery future girl cups her hands to her mouth, shouting out to them.)

Unknown Girl: Treasure these moments of sanity great grandfather! You'll be in for alot of angst and pain!

(The crowd of kids stare at the unknown girl with confusion. She begins to continue onward toward downtown Retroville.)

Nick (in tired annoyance): I gotta beg my parents to move away from this town; I just can't stand it.

Bolbi (innocently): What about a Faction Guitar Slide?

Nick (yelling): Stop talking!

(CUE Rotating Atom)

(CUT To EXT Shot- Outside the Candy Bar. We see Goddard obediently waiting by the doors, he cranes his neck to get a better look inside. He wiggles happily as Jimmy exits the building. Jimmy gives his loyal robot dog a pat on the muzzle.)

Jimmy: Hey boy, didn't feel like waiting at home?

(Carl, Sheen and Libby soon follow as they walk away from the restaurant.)

Sheen: Jimmy, you're still gonna help me get my speech ready for when those big companies come to view my Ultra Relief with promises of plentiful capitalism, are you?

Jimmy: Not until I can find out the scientific secret behind it. I've done dozens of tests and still I haven't been given a plausible explanation on how that thing works.

Libby: Why can't you just accept that some things don't need to have a scientific explanation?

Jimmy: No such thing!

Libby: What about consciousness?

(Goddard gives a happy bark toward the conversation.)

Jimmy: There's a scientific answer. We just haven't figured it out yet.

Carl: You guys arn't going to debate are you?

Sheen: Yeah, we need to plan what unnecessary yet really cool possessions I need to invest in once I get my Ultra Relief sold to the masses. We have no time for thought stimulating discussions on issues that are of no interest to normal people.

(Jimmy walks in front of Sheen, stopping him and the others from walking further.)

Jimmy (persisting): Just give me one more day Sheen, just one more day of tests is all I ask.

(Sheen turns to Libby and Carl, totally not listening to Jimmy's compromise.)

Sheen: I think the first thing I'm gonna get with my new riches is a custom made Ultra Jet 02 that Ultra Lord built in the comic version when he was trying to find a hobby during his brief break up with Ultra Lady. Man, that ship looked sweet!

(Goddard suddenly perks his ears in surprise, he turns around and lowers his head and begins to growl loudly, his eyes start to glow red.)

Jimmy (worried): Goddard? What's wrong boy?

Carl (uneasiness in his voice): Um...Jimmy? Why is there an irate looking girl coming straight towards us?

(The camera ZOOMS out to show the mystery future girl striding briskly towards them, stone cold determination on her face. Goddard barks furiously and runs toward the unknown stranger, eyes still blazing red.)

Jimmy: Goddard! Wait!

(Goddard fires a quick laserbeam from his eyes at the future girl, she dodges it with a quick dash toward the robot dog, an armored hand raised to strike. Goddard sidesteps to avoid the blow. Mystery girl and mechanical canine freeze and glare in a staring showdown, Goddard snarls as future girl eyes him with sullen defiance.)

Carl (nervously): Jimmy, what's going on?

Jimmy: I, I don't know...I've never seen Goddard so angry before.

Sheen (sounding hurt): Did you go on a crazy adventure and encounter a new villain to add to your list of people who hate you without us? That's just cold Jimmy! I thought we were your friends!

Jimmy: I've never seen that person in my life!

Libby (worried): Heads up guys!

(Unknown girl swiftly removes the gun from the holster on her boot. She aims it at Goddard, who retaliates by opening his back to reveal a buzzing satellite, still growling wildly.)

Unknown Girl: That idiot Damacus assured me there wouldn't be any robots in this time period! (She clicks the safety off, ready to fire.) Whatever, good thing I brought some magnet shot.

Jimmy (concern crosses his face): Magnet shot? I don't like the sound of that.

(Jimmy races forward, placing himself in the middle of the confrontation. The others look on with apprehension.)

Carl: Jimmy! Don't!

(Jimmy puts out a reassuring hand out toward the unknown girl.)

Jimmy: Stop! No one needs to hurt anyone, just tell me who you are and what you want an' I'll call him off!

Unknown Girl: You have something I want. (She gestures toward the others with her chin.) That kid from the paper.

(Sheen cocks his head in confusion; Carl and Libby look on with discomfort.)

Unknown Girl: I just want to talk to him; he may not realize it but his actions will cause your future to become a tyranical nightmare.

(Jimmy raises a quizzical eyebrow before lowering his hand to Goddard.)

Jimmy (loud and commanding): Goddard, heel!

(Goddard relaxes, closing his back and reverting his eyes to normal, though he still watches the girl skeptically. Mystery girl returns her weapon to her holster and looks toward the direction of the others.)

Unknown Girl: You! Come over here! Now!

(Sheen begins to walk onward. Libby stops him by grabbing his arm.)

Libby: Don't do it Sheen! You saw what she nearly did to Goddard, she's crazy!

Carl (in a low voice): Yeah, and she looks really sinister and mean with all that intimidating armor, not to mention that razored haircut. I wouldn't be surprised if she runs with scissors an' smokes an' does other bad stuff.

Sheen (optimistic): Relax you guys, it's probably propaganda some company is carrying out to impress me, it seems everyone wants to subsidize in my way awesome waste disposal technology!

Unknown Girl: Hurry it up you lazy past-lings!

(Libby stands in front of Sheen protectively.)

Libby: If you want to talk to Sheen then you have to talk to all of us!

Unknown Girl (impatient): Fine, fine, just get over here!

(Sheen and Libby move onward. Carl hesitates.)

Carl (casual): I'll just go hide in that dumpster in the alley.

(Sheen grabs the back of Carl's shirt and drags him along.)

Sheen (reassuringly): It'll be fine! Maybe she will give you a job as a C.E.O or something.

(The kids approach the unknown girl, along with Jimmy and a watchful Goddard, she faces Sheen with firm seriousness.)

Unknown Girl: I am Tabessa Redunda, rebel mercenary of the year 2081, I have been sent back in time to tell you that the Ultra Relief will allow a terrible fate to fall on the Earth.

Libby (incredulously): Rebel mercenary? Aren't you like the same age as us; who would give a kid such a dangerous job?

Sheen (in a loud whisper): Her parents obviously don't love her.

Tabessa: Look, I know this sounds absurd so hear me out. Once your device is released to the public market it will allow killer robots to enslave Earth in 2019.

Carl (fearful): Killer robots?

Tabessa: The Ultra Relief doesn't make human waste disappear, it merely teleports it to a specific year in the future -or in my case it's actually the past- that certain year is 2019. Robotics and artificial intelligence had become much more advanced during those prior years so when the planet was bombarded with a plague of raw waste the robots saw the disgusting disaster as an opportunity to overthrow humans and rule over us as extreme dictators.

Jimmy: You mean to say the fall of humanity was caused by some horrible pandemic of teleported human refuse?

Tabessa (she nods): Yeah, that's correct.

(The kids "EW!" in unison. Even Goddard sticks his tongue out and retches at the revulsion.)

Carl: You're from 2081? Why didn't your people try to go back in time earlier?

Tabessa (she gives a wild huff): Because the robots systematically killed nearly all of the scientists, that's why! It wasn't until 2080 that my science friend Damacus finally discovered the technology to execute time travel; the committee asked me to do the job of going back into the past and warn of the preventable danger.

(Sheen shoves Jimmy away to get closer to Tabessa. Completely intrigued.)

Sheen: Ooh! I bet I know why you accepted! Your life in the future was an angst ridden, pathetic failure so you took it upon yourself to do the mission so you could hide from your painful memories in peace!

Tabessa: Ah, that's not...

Sheen (still ranting jubilantly): Or maybe you were a criminally insane sociopath and had all of your memories replaced with specific programming against your will; becoming an obedient zombie to carry out whatever your corrupt government desired!

Tabessa (getting annoyed): No! That is not the case at all!

Sheen (disappointed): Oh, well, why did you agree to it then?

Tabessa: Do you know how pricey time travel is? It costs eighty grand per kilo to send mass back through the slipstream of time, with my easy to work with weight of thirty-eight kilograms, I was clearly the obvious candidate.

Jimmy (unimpressed): So, you weren't chosen for your skills or intelligence but for your weight? That sounds pretty pathetic.

Tabessa (insulted): Hey! I just got my green belt in Taekwondo and I'm a good shot to boot, I have plenty of skills to aid my journey, you rotten past-ling you! I've got at least a thousand robot kills and a Platnum Badge from sniper school for my references, I'd like to see any other shmuck with my weight class to have those kind of awesome prerequisites!

(Carl pushes his glasses up his nose in thought.)

Carl: I wonder why they didn't use your Chrono-Arch Jim. Her way sounds too expensive.

Libby (she gasps fearfully): Unless Jimmy was killed by the robots for being too smart.

Tabessa (wryly): Feh, I wouldn't be surprised if this brat was killed before the scientist genocide, besides there was never any recorded history of time travel technology before my current year, so quit acting like this kid is some wonderboy genius.

(Goddard growls, affronted by her insult toward his master. Jimmy pats his head to calm him.)

Carl (his voice in low fear): Gee, I wonder who lived and who died during such chaos.

Cindy's voice (off camera): Ha! Caught in the act!

(The group looks to see Cindy approach them. A furious scowl on her face.)

Cindy: Aren't you going to introduce your accomplice to us Neutron?

Jimmy (huh?): Cindy, what are you..?

Tabessa (deftly): Hey, you're that uppity twit that ignored me!

Cindy (pointing to Tabessa): Admit it, you're the one who sent this sci-fi groupie to get us into believing she actually came from the future. What's the matter, couldn't handle all the attention nimrod was getting for inventing his ghost lavatory?

Jimmy (angrily): I don't know what you're talking about Vortex! How dare you accuse me of concocting something so shallow!

Cindy: Maybe because its the truth!

Jimmy: So sorry, you're more qualified for that line of work!

(Libby holds her head as if in pain at the typical Jimmy/Cindy conflict. Goddard cocks his head curiously.)

Libby (irritated): Those two are literally trying to kill me, I swear.

Cindy: Why can't you be happy that Sheen actually made something useful? Celebrate the fact that he may have a future to look forward to besides spending his welfare checks on action figures and eating from the garbage.

Jimmy (taunting): Sound's more productive then your current life doesn't it?

Cindy: How about you write a book on how you came up with the unoriginal idea to fool your lame friend by coercing some dismal, smelly geek girl to wear a fancy costume and dissuade him from completing his invention in order to nurse what little pride you have left in yourself? It'll be a top seller for the toddler and idiot market!

(Tabessa glares viciously and faces her. Millimeters from Cindy's defiant frown.)

Tabessa (challenging): Who are you callin' smelly, missy?

(Sheen pops in between them, his index finger up in a matter-of-fact gesture.)

Sheen (happily): Actually, you do have that new car scent, definitely a Japanese model.

(Everyone stares at Sheen with disturbed confusion.)

Sheen (persistently): What? She does!

Cindy: See! No wonder you're self respect is damaged, being surpassed by a halfwit who says idiotic things like that would drive anyone to fury; let alone an early grave.

Jimmy: Keep treading on thin ice Vortex, you're bound to fall in!

(Tabessa gives an exasperated groan and begins to trudge off. Having enough of the noise.)

Tabessa (tiredly): Look, just destroy the Ultra Relief, its as simple as that to avoid being enslaved by sadistic robot overlords.

(Goddard growls softly as he watches Tabessa increase her walking speed.)

Sheen (calling out to her): Will do bitter, yet awesomely dressed, future girl! (He turns to Libby.) You should find out what store she got that sweet armor from; I bet you'd look even more awesome in it than she does!

(He gives a seductive growl. Libby takes a big step away from him - clearly disturbed. Cindy sneers at Jimmy with a sense of victory.)

Cindy: Heh, Looks like your associate finally decided to hit the road.

Jimmy: You really don't know when to quit do you? Why don't you start listening and stop acting like a big jerk?

(Cindy stomps toward Jimmy, they engage in an unblinking staredown.)

Cindy: Maybe when you stop acting so egotistic!

Jimmy: Harpy!

Cindy: Chimpanzee!

Jimmy: Troglodyte!

Cindy: Mutant!

(Libby steps between them.)

Libby (fed up): Enough already!

Sheen (disappointed): Aw, just when it was about to possibly get violent.

(Libby grabs Cindy's arm and proceeds to haul her away.)

Cindy: Libby? What are you..

Libby: Come on girl, let's go shopping or something. (She turns her head toward the boys.) I'll see you guys later.

(The girls exit. Carl takes a long puff from his inhaler; semi-relieved from the end of the insanity.)

Carl: All this talk about robot governed timelines and unnecessary yelling is making me nauseous.

Jimmy (he sighs tiredly): This whole week certainly has been a doozie. (He turns to Sheen.) Sorry about your dreams of fame and fortune going down the drain Sheen; who would have thought your brainchild would cause so much trouble.

Sheen (defiantly): So? I'm still gonna make it.

Carl (shocked): Sheen! You heard what that dark and angry youth said, you'll be needlessly dooming the future, all of our unborn children will become slaves to cold unfeeling machines!

Sheen: Yeah, well, at least my slave children will never have to use the ungodly travesties that are public restrooms! (He squints with disgust.) Sick!

Jimmy: You can't be serious.

Sheen: Maybe Cindy has a point Jimmy, what if its some giant corporation's clever ruse to get me to discourage my faith so they can swoop in and capitalize on my concept? I mean, she didn't really show us any proof that she really is from the future, did she? It could be all an act.

Carl: Hmm, I never thought of it that way.

Jimmy: Well, maybe we can see if she is telling the truth or just making stuff up, I can head back to my lab and use the Chrono-Arch to see if the future has changed or not. Carl, see if you can find that girl and bring her to the lab, we could ask questions about her way of life in the future, maybe even witness her departing our timeframe.

Carl (panicky): What? No way! Look, if you don't want to be friends with me anymore just say it to my face, not by forcing me to engage in conversation with scary, sullen future girls!

Jimmy: Come on, just use some of that good ol' Weezer charm! If she really wishes to save us from suffering from a robot-run future, she shouldn't try to hurt you, it'll be alright.

Sheen: And if she isn't from the future and does decide to beat you up, just run away. I've seen you run when you're scared Carl; you can be pretty speedy if you want to be.

Carl (still hesitant): Well, I guess I can try.

Sheen: What about me Jimmy?

Jimmy: Hmm, how about you-

Sheen (loud!): Do nothing what so ever? Good idea! I'm going off to buy the new Ultra Lord graphic novel; you guys let me know when you uncovered that weird girl's plan to collapse my hopes of fame and ridiculous wealth.

(Sheen prances away happily. Jimmy shakes his head in disbelief before viewing Goddard.)

Jimmy: Goddard, Fly-Cycle mode! It's off to the lab!

(Goddard pants happily and transforms to Fly-Cycle mode. Jimmy hops on and departs, leaving Carl watching nervously.)

Carl: Well, better get to it. Good thing my dad signed me up for an organ donor card; perhaps my existence won't be a complete waste.

(He walks onward in search of crazy future girl.)

(CUE Rotating Atom.)

(CUT To EXT Shot - Tabessa is sitting on a bench next to a bus stop. She glances at her left gauntlet to see a 1:07 staring at her. She hisses impatiently at it.)

Tabessa: Good Lord! I still have to stay another frickin' hour in this stupid past, I can't wait till I blink out of existence once that doofus finally destroys his invention.

(She rolls her neck tiredly to stay focused.)

Tabessa: I wonder what kind of lame things people of the past do for fun.

(She watches a teenage couple walk hand in hand.)

Teenage Boy: You still got that two for one coupon for Retroland?

Teenage Girl (in mock sarcasm): Hello! Of course!

Teenage Boy: Rad! After the magic show we should go on the ferris wheel and make out to incoherent EMO music.

Teenage Girl (giggling): Okay!

(Tabessa rolls her eyes in sullen boredom as the happy punks skip away.)

Tabessa: God, I wonder if these past-lings are even cognizant of how bad they got it here. No action whatsoever; not even a robot base to infiltrate and set fire to. Tranquility is so boring, am I really doing the right thing of bestowing monotonous peace to the time stream?

Carl's voice: Do people from the future always talk to themselves?

(Tabessa turns her head to see Carl standing by the bench glancing at her nervously.)

Tabessa (uninterested): Oh, the freckled brat from earlier, where are your loser friends you little snot?

Carl (intimidated by her rudeness): Um, well, they went home. They're still recovering from your meeting, it's not everyday someone from the future comes to warn us of impending doom.

Tabessa: Feh, wimps. This time period is so feeble.

Carl: So, uh, what do you do in the future besides mercenary work? Do they still have schools?

Tabessa: Well, sort of, we got teachers but we don't need to sit in some dingy classroom, usually they just issue missions, like spawn camping at robot hatcheries or rescuing slaves from the coalmines along with occasional algebra homework and bomb construction.

Carl (quietly): Gee, the future sure sounds dangerous.

Tabessa: Yuppers.

(Silence falls, Carl itches the back of his head, not sure of what else to say. Tabessa stands and begins to shake her legs out.)

Carl: So.. are there still llamas around in the future?

Tabessa: Hey, that reminds me, what kind of food does this time period have? Something that's not entirely putrid I would hope.

Carl: We have a pretty good grocery store, its only three blocks away.

(Tabessa bends to grab her gun from her holster. Carl gives a worried look as she deposits ammo into her gun.)

Tabessa: Sounds good! Can ya' take me there?

Carl (gasp!): Uh, what are you doing?

Tabessa: Changing my ammo to burglarize the store; no sense wasting magnet shot on people, I'll just use regular bullets to scare 'em.

Carl (in composed fright): Ah, how about you come on over to my house, my parents went shopping just yesterday, you could pretend you are robbing us.

Tabessa (she tsks): God, you past-lings are too soft! (She complies) All right, as long as there's free food then I can't really complain I guess.

(They begin to walk down the street toward the direction of Carl's home.)

Carl: So, what kind of stuff do you like?

Tabessa: Pretty much everything except dairy, I'm extremely lactose intolerant, if a hint of anything milk related enters my system I end up puking all day.

Carl (glee!): Me too! That's why I have to take those lactic acid pills every morning!

Tabessa: So do I; though I forgot them back in the future.

Carl: You can take some of mine if you like.

(His face brightens, happy to hear that he and future girl share a medical problem. They turn a corner, out of sight from the viewers.)

Tabessa's voice (apathetic): Yeah, whatever.

Carl's voice: I'm Carl! What was your name again?

(CUE Rotating Atom.)

(CUT To INT Shot - Inside Jimmy's Lab. Jimmy is trying to activate the Chrono-Arch but it sparks and falters. He rubs his head helplessly. Goddard whines with sympathy.)

Jimmy: I was sure I fixed all the bugs last time, why is it acting up now?

(Goddard flips his chest to show a screen. Reading: THE WRITERS WANT TO BUILD DRAMATIC TENSION? Jimmy gives a wry half smile.)

Jimmy: Since when have you become the comedian?

(Goddard reverts to normal and wags his tail while panting cheerfully.)

Jimmy: I just hope Carl was able to find her; hopefully we can find out her real intentions.

(Jimmy's big screen blinks on. His father gives a happy salute. We notice he has a lawn chair and water bottle tucked under his arm and clad in a black shirt with Super Duck Dueling II Super Mega Hyper Turbo Bloobity Blah Blah Ver.6 across the chest and a V shaped flock of ducks under all of the white text.)

Hugh Neutron: Hey there Jimster! Hope you're not too busy!

Jimmy: Unfortunately I am dad.

Hugh Neutron: I was wondering if you'd come to the video game store with me, I want to be first in line to get the new Duck Dueling game. They've finally made a third installment that isn't another re-release of the second version, It'll be on sale the first thing tomorrow; I even got a tent all set up at the mall an' everything!

Jimmy: Don't you have to work tomorrow?

Hugh Neutron (meekly): That's what your mother said, but seeing as how I worked last week and I'll be working all of next week, I see no harm in it. (his tone becomes more positive) Besides, the boss said if I don't come on Monday then I shouldn't bother coming in for Tuesday or Wednesday. That gives me plenty of time to master my Anatidae fighting skills.

Jimmy: Sorry dad, I'm going to have to pass. I need to do some repairs on a few things.

Hugh Neutron: Say, you're not feeling down 'cause of the extra attention Sheen is receiving are you son?

Jimmy (surprised): Huh? Of course not!

Hugh Neutron (reassuringly): You're a bright lad Jimbo! Don't let it get to you, you have accomplished so many other great achievements, always remeber that you are number one in this family. Don't you forget it!

Jimmy (modest): Ah, thanks dad.

Hugh Neutron: Well, I'm off! I believe they still use the same button movements from the previous games. Let's see, I know half-circle forward and the C button does the Flailing Headbutt but they did reconfigure the Feather Cyclone to Up, Down, A button instead of Down, Right, X button. Oh! And I hope they added some new characters to the line up that are actually original. I'm so sick of those fireball-throwing jerks it's not even funny.

(Jimmy promptly flips his screen off before his dad can say another word. Goddard glances at Jimmy as he views the Chrono-Arch, awaiting orders.)

Jimmy: Prepared to repair, boy?

(Goddard nods, ready to do whatever for his creator. Jimmy puts his hand out toward him.)

Jimmy: Robertson screwdriver please!

(CUE Rotating Atom)

(CUT To EXT Shot - Carl and future girl Tabessa are sitting on the steps of Carl's house. Various pieces of trash are littered around her; an empty carton of soy milk, a can of salmon licked clean, a crumpled Purple Flurp popcan and a void cereal box that says Bark N' Twigs Multigrain Abomination. Carl chats happily with her as she begins to open a box of crackers. Clearly not listening to anything he is saying.)

Carl: ..then after me and Jimmy trapped those three alien guys we were able to fly back to Earth and get the people of Retroville back to normal size, so then we...

(Carl's father walks into view, dry cleaning slung over his shoulder, he raises his free hand in cheery greeting.)

Mr. Weezer: Hey there son, just picked up your llama pajamas from the dry cleaners! Free of any dust, pollen or louse eggs that would plague your quality of sleep, I know you like to have a clean pair on every night!

(Carl's face contorts in comical embarrassment before viewing his dad. Tabessa continues to munch away in vacant boredom.)

Carl: Da-ad! Would you go away, I'm trying to impress the sullen future girl!

Mr. Weezer (oblivious): Oh, playing time travel are you? How come she's wearing a suit and you're not?

Carl: It's kind of a long story.

(Tabessa finishes the last cracker and tosses the empty box at Mr. Weezer's feet with primitive ignorance. He frowns at her horrid manners. She wipes her nose with a closed fist.)

Mr. Weezer: Do your parents not feed you or something young lady?

Tabessa (casual): Oh, I don't have parents. They were murdered during the failed coup of '73. I live with my great grandfather, he was brainwashed to become a serial killer by the robots, so he always had neat stories about his past madness to entertain me during bedtime. He pretty much lets me do anything I want; I couldn't ask for a cooler adult!

Mr. Weezer (weirded out): I see...well just in case "time travel" has given you mental dyslexia, the drinking age in this time period is twenty-one - not twelve.

Tabessa (annoyed): Hey, are you making fun of me? I wasn't talking about that kind of stuff. Besides even if I did, in the future, human livers have rapidly evolved to become extremely resistant so even young people such as myself can drink whatever they want, when they want. Do you know how often those robots try to poison our water supplies? It's insane!

Carl (huh?): Yet milk makes you sick?

Tabessa (yelling angrily): Genetic setbacks happen! I was unfortunate! Geez, rub some more salt in my wounds, why don't 'cha!

(Mr. Weezer shakes his head in dubious ire at the craziness.)

Mr. Weezer: Okay, this game is getting ridiculous, maybe its time for your troubled new friend to go home Carl.

(Tabessa stands and dusts herself off. She hops from the steps effortlessly.)

Tabessa: Forget it, you past-lings don't know anything, I'm gone.

Carl (desperate): Wait! What about all the neat stories I haven't told you of yet?

(Tabessa walks off from the Weezer property, raising an apathetic hand in thanks as she leaves.)

Tabessa: Thanks for feeding me, dimwit. Be grateful that I saved you and your people from a desolate future.

(Carl watches reluctantly as future girl trudges off.)

Mr. Weezer: Wow, and I thought Sheen was a loose cannon. He probabley introduced her to you, am I right?

Carl (talking to himself): I can't let her go. Jimmy counted on me to follow her every move, I have to get her to the lab and see if what she all said is true.. I don't care what will happen to me; I won't rest until I find out everything!

Mrs. Weezer (off camera): Food's ready!

Carl & Mr. Weezer (in joyful unison): Yay!

(They zoom off into their home. Future girl Tabessa totally forgotten. A butterfly glides by innocently.)

(CUE Rotating Atom.)


	3. Is That Plot Thickening I Smell?

(CUT To EXT Shot - It's the next day. Sheen & Libby are walking home together after a day of school. Sheen stops and takes out his Ultra Relief remote from his back pocket and uses it on himself. A clenched smile is on his face as he jerks from the unseen shock of his humming invention as Libby looks on with skeptical concern.) 

Libby: How can you still use that thing, after that weird future girl told us it'll cause killer robots to take over the world?

Sheen (in loud emotion): I'm benefiting life for all of mankind, and you're fretting over details?

Libby: Sure it sounds crazy, but it could be true, maybe its better to be safe than sorry.

(Sheen drapes an arm over Libby's shoulders. She raises a wary eyebrow.)

Sheen: Oh naive Liberty, how I pity you. Can't you see that it's probably some crazy setup by a covetous company who has to steal ideas from others because they cannot come up with their own designs. It just sickens me of how people can be so greedy.

Libby: I don't know Sheen; she seemed pretty convincing.

Sheen: Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if they hired some brilliant actress to try to fool me, it's so obvious they are threatened by my skills. Really makes you think of what untapped intelligence is still wandering in my amazing mind.

(Sheen nods pompously before regarding Libby with a manic grin.)

Sheen: Hey, you wanna go up to the woods and poke that dead raccoon with a stick? It's getting all rancid and wormy; looks pretty cool.

(Libby removes his arm from her shoulders in complete disgust.)

Libby: Guh! Are you kidding me!

Sheen (clueless): What? Some romantic atmosphere will calm you down!

(Libby begins to walk away in speedy outrage.)

Libby: Geh, why do boys have to be so gross?

(Sheen watches as Libby exits. He crosses his arms in confident poise.)

Sheen: Heh, she'll be back. No one can resist poking dead things; it's one of the holy grails of entertainment.

(CUE Rotating Atom.)

(CUT To INT Shot - Inside Jimmy's Lab. Jimmy drills a bolt into his Chrono-Arch. He views it with complete confidence. Goddard, resting at his feet, pricks his ears with attention.)

Jimmy: There! That should do it!

(Goddard gets up and watches him tap in 2081 into the year setting screen.)

Jimmy: Now to finally conclude all this nonsense.

(Jimmy starts the Chrono-Arch up. It shows a dark dreary city surrounded by thick clouds of pollution that don't allow even a speck of sunlight through. Plumes of black smoke rise from factory smoke stacks. Dull yellow and neon colored signs are the only source of light. Gunfire and explosions are heard followed by hysterical screams of anguish.)

Jimmy: What..?

(Jimmy taps another button to get a closer look into the horrid city. A giant crab shaped robot pursues a couple of men, who are valiantly throwing rocks and bits of concrete at it, the crab robot is unphased and strikes a giant claw outward, closing its pincers completely over them. Cracks and a sickening wet noise are heard as the men are crushed to death. Jimmy's eyes widen at the scene.)

Jimmy: No..

(He taps the same button to get another perspective. Two hulking human-like robots are using flamethrowers to flush out people from under a bridge. Some run out bathed in flames, shrieking in loud agony. One of the robots chest opens to reveal a machine gun, it picks off a few people that are trying to get away with speedy and cruel bullets.)

Humanoid Robot 1: Keep a few survivors! We need more slaves for Coal Mine Five.

Humanoid Robot 2: 'Kay.

(Jimmy gasps with horror. Goddard's ears flatten as he gawks in shock.)

Jimmy (hushed): Puking Pluto...

(Jimmy presses the same button again to see a tank shaped automaton and a bird-like robot watching a large ant-type robot crushing and biting through a large junkyard. The tank-bot lifts a pair of track pants with a three fingered metal hand out for the bird robot to see.)

Tank Robot: Behold! For I possess the human pants!

Bird Robot (in a bored tone): Everyone's got a pair of human pants; ye' aren't that special.

(The bird robot spots a woman who suddenly runs out from under a rusted truck. It takes to the air and pursues her; it grasps her shoulders with its steel talons, flying higher and higher into the toxic air.)

Woman: No, no...don't..please..no...

(The bird robot releases her and lets her plummet to the street. Jimmy can't bring himself to watch the heart wrenching fate as he turns off the Chrono-Arch. He shakes his head to try and get the trauma out of his mind. Goddard stares with vacant pity.)

Jimmy: So it is all true .. that girl was from the future. I got to warn Sheen; his invention will doom us all!

(Jimmy takes off running. Goddard gives a "Bow!" of agreement and follows.)

(CUT To a White Background with Black Text: Meanwhile, Back In The Future...)

Tabessa's voice (yelling): I'm ho-ome!

(CUT To INT Shot of a dusty metal room - Tabessa approaches a shoddy looking table and places a six pack of bottled water on it, she glances at a figure sitting lethargically in a cushioned chair.)

Tabessa: Hey great grandfather.

(The figure turns his head to reveal that he is Nick Dean, now an old man with a receding hairline, scarred with a white gash across his skull and a cloudy cataract ridden left eye. He is still sporting a black suede jacket, though its tattered in many places.)

Future Nick: Ah, good to see you home, I take the time travel worked out.

Tabessa (bragging): Yuh-huh. Damacus messed up a bit but I was awesome as always.

(She leans against the table and ruffles her own hair tiredly.)

Tabessa: You seem mellower; did you take your tranqs?

Future Nick (quietly): Yes, the voices were speaking to me again.

Tabessa: You still want to sleep in the padded room?

Future Nick: No, no, I was getting quite comfy in this chair; perhaps I'll sleep on it tonight. (He coughs weakly.) Tell me Tabessa, did you enjoy the past?

Tabessa: Not really, first of all, I had no idea that the past totally bites, there was a bunch of stupid and annoying kids who wouldn't shut up, and they wore these really lame clothes instead of any fashionable protective gear. It was a total disappointment, the past is just too weird; all everyone did was act blissfully innocent and carry on like its the most normal thing imaginable. There wasn't even any angry riots! I don't know how anyone could stand such a place!

(Old Nick's face materializes into a wistful stare. A loud beeping suddenly erupts. Tabessa taps an unseen button on her left arm before speaking into her wrist.)

Tabessa: What's up?

Male voice (angry): Hey slacker, I need you to get back to my lab post haste; it looks like you mucked up the mission!

Tabessa (affronted): What? How dare you! (She views Nick). I gotta fly great grandfather, I shouldn't be late.

(Tabessa rushes off toward a door, which slides vertically to let her out. Left alone again, Future Nick stares sadly off into space. We hear the door "Foosh" closed.)

Future Nick (morosely): Dear God how I miss that place...

(CUT To EXT Shot - The camera PANS downward to a grimy street. Rusty lampposts glow with dull energy. Tabessa sneaks silently, prepared for any kind of attack, the coast seems clear as she approaches a slab of concrete next to a building, she pushes it away to reveal some broken stairs leading downward.)

Tabessa (low): Let's see what that know-it-all is so worked up about.

(CUT To INT Shot - A cluttered room full of scrap metal and posters of frog and mouse anatomy charts adorned on the crumbling walls. A platinum blond long haired twenty-something man, clad in camouflage style chain mail and a monocle affixed to his right eye, angrily tinkers with a large crank. Tabessa storms in, maneuvering around a computer monitor and a smoking pile of broken light bulbs.)

Tabessa: What are you whining about now Damacus?

Damacus: I just told you! You messed up the mission!

Tabessa: Impossible! Everything should be fine!

Damacus: Yeah, well it isn't, didn't you witness the kid at least destroy the proto-type?

Tabessa; Hey, I talked him out of selling it to the public like you assigned me to, that should be enough.

Damacus: Well, why haven't we disappeared from existence? (He begins to scream) Why are we still living in this ungodly misery run by those damn robots!

Tabessa: Well "Mr. Pacifist" suggested that my idea of just shooting the kid was too barbaric, so, it's more your fault than mine. If I just shot him dead it'd be much simpler.

Damacus: You moron! That's not how you enforce the past to correct the future, the first law of time repair is no killing; you uncivilized neanderthal! The death of one person could cause a random multitude of disasters that would birth-

Tabessa (tiredly): God! You just love the sound of your own voice, don't you? I'm gonna ask my great grandfather to change his will; you'd suck as a parental guardian, what with all your big unimportant words.

Damacus: Be my guest, you crazy sullen youth!

Tabessa (fuming): That damn kid! Why can't people just listen!

(Damacus approaches two large shining white towers next to the crank he was working on.)

Damacus (shaking his head): I'm going to have to ask the committee for the remaining revenue. We're going to have to wait four more days so the towers can heal in order to try another time trip.

Tabessa: Isn't there any energy left?

Damacus: I can't tell, most of the readings are malfunctioning, it could only allow a trip for a few minutes; mere seconds even. To try a time trip now may take the traveler to a pocket of empty time with no way back.

(Tabessa notices a tattered history book next to her boot. Titled: The Fall of Hope - History Lessons From 2010 - 2075. She scoops it up before approaching the white towers and standing between them.)

Tabessa: Start cranking, I'm going back.

Damacus: What?

Tabessa (she waves the book): Call it a trump card; perhaps it will do all the explaining to those stupid past-lings. (A determined look comes to her face) This is our last chance!

Damacus (calm and matter-of factly): Not really, I can just find some other scrawny guinea pig should you fail miserably or end up lost in the bowels of time, but if you want to throw your life away that's cool with me.

(Damacus begins to turn the crank quickly. Silver sparkles surround Tabessa, unexplained wind generates in the lab as papers and debris caper in the air. She disappears in a cloud of swirling grayness. Damacus stops turning the crank to itch his arm calmly; an optimistic smile crosses his face.)

Damacus (cheery): Well, better get started on recruiting a new simpleton!

(CUE Rotating Atom.)

(CUT TO a EXT/INT SHOT Split Screen. Cindy and Libby are on the phone. Cindy is in her bedroom lazing on her bed on a cordless while Libby is on a cell phone near the Candy Bar.)

Cindy: Sheen asked you to dinner?

Libby: Yeah, I'm suspicious, though he did promise there wouldn't be any talk of his invention or arrangements to poke dead animals.

Cindy: Just ditch him. He'll probably do something idiotic.

Libby: It shouldn't be too bad, but hey, if it is stupid I'll just leave.

Cindy (scoffs): Whatever, don't complain to me if he makes you look like a total loser.

Libby (sarcastic): Aren't you just the cheeriest little sunbeam.

Cindy: Why can't you just raise your standards? You deserve way better.

Libby (defensive): You're talking like Sheen is some incurable monster; he's really quite harmless.

Cindy: Believe me, he's heading straight toward that direction.

Libby: Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, this ice princess act is getting tiresome.

(Libby's Screen disappears as she "bings" off. Cindy's "window" widens to a full screen. She clicks her phone off and disdainfully tosses it on her floor. Her eyes sadden as she rolls onto her stomach, arms under her chin.)

Cindy: I wanna be asked out to dinner too...

(She glances at a tattered photo of Jimmy pinned to her wall, a dart stuck into his cheek and a pair of scissors plowed between his eyes, multiple pinholes and tears show of past abuse.)

Cindy (downcast): Why can't you do those kind of things for me? I would've pretended to be a disadvantaged future girl if you just asked me...

(She blinks hard before glaring madly, angry at herself for getting feeble, she seizes a nearby plush unicorn and chucks it right at the photo with a "Fhap!".)

Cindy: I hate you!

(CUT TO EXT Shot - Libby approaches the doors to the Candy Bar. A note catches her eye. 'Go Behind The Building' is scrawled in black marker on Ultra Lord Stationary.)

Libby: What is this boy up to?

(CUT To the back of the Candy Bar. Sheen, donning his Ultra Lord mask, holds a healthy white carnation in his hand. He smiles innocently as he stands by the dumpsters. A large Ultra Lord blanket is stretched out with dishes and cutlery set up for two. Libby approaches with a puzzled look, not sure of what to make of it.)

Libby (?): A picnic by the dumpsters?

Sheen: Yeah! Why be a bunch of dull sheep and eat in a civilized setting?

(They sit down to their places. Sheen hands her the carnation as she gives a weirded out look at the cutlery marked with the Ultra Lord logo stenciled in each piece.)

Libby: Well, it's different, somewhat bordering on the line of your usual stupidities.

(Sheen's face falls. His eyes stare morosely at the blanketed concrete.)

Sheen: Oh.. well, I guess once you see our main course, you'll want to storm away in disgust.

(Sam approaches them with a dome covered silver platter. He lifts it to reveal a turkey sized yellow candy-coated confection.)

Sam (with no enthusiasm): Your humongous candy coated peanut butter piece, sir.

(Sheen removes a small pick axe and chisel from behind his back. He looks at Libby with gloomy guilt.)

Sheen: Well? It's stupid. What're you going to do?

(Libby turns her head, hand to her face, trying desperately to hide her smile at the retarded yet charming dinner. She stares at the flower before turning her head back to Sheen.)

Libby (still smiling): Ah, there's oversized candy, so I'll stay.

(Sheen's face brightens, Sam tiredly places the massive candy between them. He walks off to leave the minors alone.)

Sam (off camera): The therapists must think this town is a goldmine.

Sheen: Ladies first!

(Sheen is about to crack a chunk of the candy with his pick axe and chisel but is interrupted by an unexpected wind. Libby shields her eyes from the random weather, her flower is blown out of her hand.)

Libby: What's with all the wind?

(Sheen shrugs. A silver flash appears a short distance from their bizarre picnic, exploding into a smoke colored mass, future girl Tabessa appears from the churning shape of gray, her back facing Sheen and Libby. The cloudy mass disappears with a booming crack. Libby blinks in silent astoundment at the strange show. Sheen laughs and points at Tabessa.)

Sheen (loud!): Hey, It's that stupid future girl!

(Tabessa's ear twitches at the announcement, she turns around with glowering rage toward Sheen's freak picnic. She bares her teeth in clenched fury.)

Tabessa (fury!): There you are you rotten little turd!

(Sheen and Libby's eyes widen at her vulgar remark. Tabessa storms speedily towards them; history book still clenched in her hand. Sheen stares up at her; an impressed grin on his face.

Sheen: Nice entrance! Your employer must be some special effects technician; you got a pocket wind turbine on you or something?

(Tabessa grabs Sheen's shirt angrily and pulls him up to his feet. He gives a "Gah!" of surprise from her angry strength. Her face a mere inch away from his.)

Tabessa: When someone tells you that your invention will cause the fall of mankind, then you need to take it upon yourself to correct it so such a thing won't happen!

(Libby stands and bravely faces the future girl.)

Libby: Who do you think you are? What's your problem?

Tabessa (waving the book): 2022, the robots succeed in slaughtering one third of the entire human population. 2024, Taiwan is the final country to fall under the killer robots iron fist; officially declaring global rule of the Earth.

Sheen (pointing to the book): Cool! More props!

Tabessa (she shakes him): This isn't some crazy movie! It's the truth!

Sheen (still not getting it): Look, I'm honored that you want to pursue my idea but I'm going to build my own independent company to market my Ultra Relief, this whole act about time travel and murderous robots was cool at first but now its starting to get really tiring.

Tabessa (screaming right in his face): You stupid, STUPID past-ling!

Sheen (grimacing in disgust): Okay, your breath really stinks, do people in the "future" brush their teeth with kitty litter or something just as awful? 'Cause its that bad.

Jimmy (Off Camera): Sheen!

(The three of them turn their heads to see Jimmy running towards them, Goddard at his heels, his hand out in pleading appeal.)

Jimmy: Sheen, she's telling the truth! The Chrono-Arch confirmed it!

(Sheen flips his Ultra Lord mask so it rests at the top of his head and shakes his head with a smarmy smile before viewing Tabessa.)

Sheen: So, what, now you bribe my friends to get them to believe in your crazy, nonexistent future? That's just sad; do you have no life at all?

(Tabessa opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by a banging crackle; her time in the past is up, the swirling kaleidoscope of gray appears. A sinister sneer comes to her face as she views Sheen.)

Tabessa: Ignorant past-ling; let me show you then.

(She releases Sheen's shirt to clamp her hand over his arm and proceeds to haul him with her into the amorphous portal, Libby's eyes widen fearfully. She grasps Sheen's free hand and holds on; wind whipping wildly around her hair)

Libby: Stop it! Let him go!

(Sheen's face falters as he begins to realize that this may not be some dubious performance after all. He looks pleadingly toward Jimmy.)

Sheen (shouting): Jimmy, help me! Normally I would be ecstatic with two girls fighting over me but not this way! Not this way!

(Jimmy screeches to a halt, gaping in surprise at the ominous predicament. Goddard flattens his ears in worry.)

Jimmy: Holy Heisenberg! (He faces Goddard) Goddard! Help Sheen!

(Goddard barks affirmatively before rushing at Tabessa, his back opening to reveal the Particle Beam weapon.)

Tabessa (startled): Cripes, that dog's packing heat!

(Tabessa tosses the history book aside, still keeping a good grip on Sheen's arm, she grasps one of the spikes on her oversized shoulder plates and throws it with supreme aim at Goddard, the spike bursts into multiple pins of red light milliseconds before striking the robot dog. Goddard cries out in shocked pain. Jimmy's eyes widen with great dread.)

Jimmy: Goddard!

(Goddard collapses, twitching madly, eyes dulling as he begins to spark and attempt to get to his feet. He growls as he begins to blindly bite at the air in furious confusion. Tabessa inches closer to the portal as she tries to haul Sheen with her into the spinning vortex, Libby continues to hold onto Sheen with desperate strength.)

Libby (determined): Hang on Sheen! I ain't lettin' go!

(Sheen squeezes her hand as he tries to pull away from crazy future girl, the wind takes his Ultra Lord mask off his head.)

Tabessa (calling out in frustration): Come! Gaze upon the ruined world your device has created!

(Tabessa gives a powerful tug; Libby falls to the ground as Sheen's hand is yanked away from hers. Sheen screams as he and future girl Tabessa vanish into the shrinking grayness. A deafening crack rings out as it evaporates into nothingness.)

Libby: Sheen!

(She gets to her feet and looks dumbstruck at the empty space, the dying wind blows through her hair. She sees Sheen's Ultra Lord mask next to one of the dinner plates on the blanket. Libby picks it up and stares helplessly at it.)

Jimmy (off camera): Goddard!

(Libby gasps as she remembers Goddard's attempted rescue. She jogs over to Jimmy, who is desperately trying to calm a convulsing Goddard. He growls and snaps at his creator in disoriented anger, multiple sparks pulse from his body.)

Libby (concerned): What did she do to him?

Jimmy: I don't know, I think it's a type of motherboard disrupter.

(Goddard stretches his neck and attempts to bite Libby. Jimmy restrains him by putting him in a headlock.)

Jimmy (desperate): Goddard! Goddard, I need you to listen to me, Goddard!

(Goddard jerks out of the headlock and glares at his master with glowing red eyes, snarling with feral violence, Jimmy keeps his face composed as he stares at his furious dog.)

Jimmy (in calm seriousness): I need you to play dead boy, that way you can assemble yourself back to one hundred percent function, can you do that?

(Goddard's eyes dull to emptiness, he tilts his head in tired confusion at Jimmy.)

Jimmy: It's the only option, the longer you stay this way, the more chance there is of permanent damage. Please Goddard, can you play dead for me?

(Goddard bows his head in a weak nod, he seems to finally understand. Jimmy motions Libby to run as they sprint to a safe distance. Goddard's body trembles before exploding into a rain of metal. The bits and pieces of parts rattle and begin to spontaneously reassemble back into Goddard. He shakes himself before viewing Jimmy and Libby happily. He gives an encouraging "Wuf"  
to them as they approach.)

Jimmy (relieved): Good boy!

Libby: Okay, its obvious that psycho girl is really from the future; we gotta use your Chrono-Whatever to bring Sheen back, who knows what she'll do to him.

Jimmy: I know, but we need to prepare properly, the future is crawling with bloodthirsty machines, let alone unrealistically armed rebel children.

Libby (getting angry): Well, we need to do something!

Jimmy: Look, I'm worried about Sheen too Libby, but we have to organize some kind of stratagem to pull off that won't involve us getting killed or stuck in that awful future.

(Libby notices the history book that Tabessa had when she came, she picks it up and studies the title.)

Libby: She had this with her, maybe it can help.

(She offers the book to Jimmy, who skims the cover quickly.)

Jimmy (he nods): Hopefully.

(He hands the book to Goddard, clamping it gently in his mouth.)

Libby: We're probably going to need some help.

(Goddard morphs into Scooter Mode. Jimmy climbs on, followed by Libby who grips Jimmy's shoulder for balance.

Jimmy: Call Cindy and Carl, get them to come to the lab as soon as possible.

Libby: Right.

(Libby takes her cell phone from her back pocket with her free hand as Goddard zooms them away from our view. The dinner arrangements sit in lonely silence. Emily and Oleander walk into view and spot the large, unsupervised sweet.)

Emily: Hey! Unprotected candy!

Oleander: Cool!

(They rush forward and shamelessly steal the huge candy.)

(CUE Rotating Atom.)

(CUT To the future. INT Shot - Damacus's lab. Who is speaking into a mangled rotary telephone.)

Damacus: Yeah. Uh-huh. I understand. If the kid is only twenty-six kilos that should be fine. Correct, the next time trip has been delayed another month; its now June. Yes, yes, I'll be sure that he has his favorite combat knife with him all the time.

(Phantom wind and a loud bang fills the lab. Damacus turns his head to see Tabessa gripping hard onto Sheen's arm, standing between the two white towers. Sheen's eyes scan his surroundings with frantic fright. Damacus gapes in shock.)

Damacus (to the phone): I'll call you back.

(He returns the phone to the cradle and marches toward Tabessa with furied fire.)

Tabessa (snarky): Why were you on the phone? Are you begging for the robots to tap into your line so they can trash your lab or something?

Damacus (furious): You brought a person from the past, here! Did you even bother to listen during those time repair conferences!

Tabessa: He refused to believe me so I took it upon myself to show him the truth.

Damacus (he points at her): I ought to report you to the committee!

Tabessa: Feh, see if I care, I'm showing this little snotrag of what our daily lives consist of, then he won't dare consider making that Ultra Relief.

Damacus: And how do you propose we bring him back to the past? The committee has informed that there has been a delay to deliver the remaining revenue to execute another time trip; it'll take two more months to be fully prepared.

Sheen (alarmed): What? I can't go back! Is that what you guys are saying!

Tabessa: Eh, he's just being dramatic.

Damacus: No, I am not!

Tabessa: Here, I'll give you a reason to be dramatic.

(Tabessa shoves one of the white towers over, it crashes to the ground in a loud shatter, bursting mechanical parts and other miscellanea all over the place. Damacus screams in stupefied fury while Sheen's pupils widen with shock.)

Damacus: What is wrong with you! There is something really wrong with you!

Tabessa: Whatever. (She motions with her thumb to the door.) We out.

Damacus: If you walk out of this lab I won't hesitate to divulge you as a wanted fugitive.

Tabessa (challenging): Go ahead!

Sheen (he paws at Damacus): Gah! Help! Don't let her take me scientist man!

(Tabessa drags a kicking and screaming Sheen as she leaves the lab.)

Sheen (off camera): Noo-ooo! Why is no one doing anything!

Damacus: Tabessa!

(Damacus grits his teeth in frustration. He angrily snatches the phone and begins to dial furiously.)

(CUT To EXT Shot - Tabessa drags Sheen down a dark, creepy street. A light post flickers off, an injured scream is heard followed by an explosion. Sheen looks around in frightened discomfort at the ominous atmosphere. Tabessa sighs lazily.)

Sheen: Do you think it's safe that we should be walking around at this time of night?

Tabessa: Night? It ain't night yet, it's only five p.m.

(Sheen blinks with shock at the miserly sky.)

Sheen: But.. It's so dark.

Tabessa: Yup, that's what the sky looks like after sixty years of non-stop pollution. 'Course the robots don't care since they don't breathe.

(Tabessa stops by a newspaper box. She releases Sheen.)

Tabessa: Hold up, I gotta get today's paper.

(She kicks the box with a quick punt, glass shatters as three newspapers plop to the dusty concrete. She scoops one up and reads the front page, which states: WRETCHED HUMANS! YES, WE STILL HATE YOU! YOU SHALL CONTINUE TO GO FORTH AND LOOK UPON THE CARCASSES OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE TRANSGRESSED AGAINST OUR MIGHTY RULE AND BEG US FOR KIND MERCY! Sheen's face pales as he reads over her shoulder.)

Tabessa (touched): How sweet! The robots must've been in a good mood when they dug that ol' chestnut up!

(Sheen sees this chance to escape, he takes off down the street in speedy fear. Tabessa notices this and tosses the paper to the ground as Sheen zips into an alleyway.)

Tabessa: Oh for.. (She raises her voice.) I'm just gonna end up catching you, y'know!

(Tabessa sprints after him in determined pursuit.)

Tabessa (off camera): Hey, stupid! I know you heard me!

(CUT TO Sheen running down the dark alley. He huffs in panicked volume as he jumps over a dented trashcan and a terrier-sized cockroach, he speeds up as he glances behind his shoulder. He slams into a tall skeleton looking robot, landing on his butt painfully. Sheen screams as the robot peers at him with unemotional interest, blue lights flash for its eyes. Rusty bayonet blades erupt from its forearms.)

Skeletal robot: New target found. Target is in fight or flight mode. Proceeding to delete target in twelve seconds.

Tabessa (off-camera): Make way for me!

(Tabessa leaps over Sheen and plants a flying kick square in the robot's chest. The robot stumbles madly but keeps its balance; its eyes flicker on and off.)

Skeletal robot: Unknown target has rudely assaulted unit.

Tabessa (impudently): Oh, I accidentally kicked you, so sorry!

(Tabessa then executes a roundhouse kick at the robot's thighs. It falls with a loud clatter, its metal body screeches unpleasantly from the friction of metal on concrete. The robot points at Tabessa in an accusing matter.)

Skeletal robot: New target is not sorry. For it has just assaulted unit again.

(Tabessa reaches for her gun holstered onto her boot in liquid speed. She clicks the safety off and walks toward the robot and aims her weapon at its head.)

Tabessa: Two wrongs make a right, gearbox!

(Tabessa fires point blank at the robot's head. It bursts in fireworks of sparks and a splash of red oil-like liquid. Sheen's mouth is agape in a silent scream. Tabessa reholsters her gun to her boot; she regards Sheen in orderly calm.)

Tabessa: I take you won't be doing anymore running off, now.

Sheen (in a croaked voice): How can you be so calm, after what just happened?

Tabessa (she scoffs): What? That? Those B0-N3 models are weaklings, everyone and their dog has totaled at least a dozen in their lifetime.

(Sheen gapes in silence yet again. Tabessa rolls her eyes.)

Tabessa: Oh please, don't think you can patronize me with your silent wonder. (Her tone becomes more of a darker edge) What do you think of the future so far? (The camera ZOOMS in slowly for a close up of future girl's face) Does it disturb you that all of your family and friends are most likely feeding maggots and worms six feet under the ground? How humanity has fallen into some freak stone age, struggling to survive from the cruel claws and weapons of our heinous robot overlords; the very automatons that crave the marrow from our bones and gaily dream of gargling our tortured souls before swallowing it like warm breakfast toast. How kids my age live and breath for the hunt for metallic monsters, the only entertainment that beguiles our interest in this cutthroat environment of pillage and gunfire. How robotic fledglings are taught to clamour for our warm blood like twisted bedtime stories in order to lull them-

(Soft snoring is heard, the camera ZOOMS out quickly to show that Sheen has fallen asleep; clearly bored by her tedious, yet foreboding, drivel. Tabessa stares in comical surprise at his discourtesy.)

Tabessa (mad): Hey, are you sleeping? You are aren't you! You can't fall asleep while I educate you with the disturbing truth that plagues my present! Wake up, you ill mannered past-ling!

(Sheen continues to snooze. Tabessa clenches her fists with shaking fury.)

Tabessa (yelling!): I SAID, WAKE UP!

(CUE Rotating Atom.)


	4. To Be A Sullen Youth

(CUT To Present Retroville INT Shot - Jimmy's Lab. Jimmy tinkers about with his Chrono-Arch as Carl, Cindy and Libby look on. Cindy turns to Libby.) 

Cindy: So hey, how does it feel to be the girlfriend of the guy who caused the destruction of the human race?

(Libby narrows her eyes at Cindy. Carl shuffles uneasily.)

Cindy: I mean, I always assumed it'd be nuclear war or the depletion of fresh water resources.

Carl (defending): Come on Cindy knock it off.

Cindy: Or maybe a massive epidemic like bubonic plague, hantavirus or bird flu. You can understand my surprise that my own best friend's crazy boyfriend would cause the end of mankind. Too bad there won't be anyone to read the history lesson on that.

(Carl glances nervously at Libby, who continues to gaze at Cindy with restrained wrath. She offers a presenting hand toward Cindy.)

Libby: You done?

(Cindy avoids her friend's eyes as she realizes of how much of a jerk she's being.)

Cindy (apologetic): I'm sorry Libs... I guess I just don't know what to do.

Carl (optimistic): It'll be okay! Jimmy'll think of a really clever plan involving the wonders of science to save Sheen from a horrible fate from surly future girl and those emotionless killer robots.

(Carl turns to Jimmy, who approaches the group with a downcast expression.)

Carl: Tell 'em I'm right Jim!

Jimmy (in a defeated tone): I don't know if I can Carl...

Libby (worried): What?

Cindy (concerned): You can't be serious!

Carl (screaming): No-ooo! Fate is such a heartless wench!

Jimmy (he snickers): Heh, nah, I'm just messing with you guys. I sort of have an-

(Cindy sucker punches Jimmy in the stomach. Jimmy "Whoofs" with pain as he falls to his knees hugging his abused abdomen. Cindy views him with stiff annoyance.)

Cindy: Try that again and not only will I aim lower, (She lifts one of her legs in a kicking motion) I'll also use steel toed boots.

Carl (pointing an accusing finger at her): Blasphemy!

(Libby offers a hand to Jimmy to help him up, he takes a number of deep breaths as he recovers from Cindy's surprise attack.)

Libby: What have you found out Jimmy?

Jimmy (still in a bit of pain): Well, I'll say the bad news first, the DNA Tracker on the Chrono-Arch has confirmed that none of us are living in the year 2081, its clear that there won't be another Chrono-Arch to use should we travel to the future.

Cindy: Figures, we were probably either drowned by raw human waste or ruthlessly dismembered by vicious robots.

Carl (he covers his eyes in fear): AHH! Too much information!

Libby: Then, should we leave now, it would be a one-way only trip. No chance of returning to our present.

Jimmy: Well, maybe not.

Cindy: How so?

(Jimmy approaches the Chrono-Arch and "blips" it on to Viewing Mode, showing the miserable conditions of 2081 Retroville. The others view it uneasily.)

Jimmy: If I'm able to configure a digital link to my watch and to the program running on the Chrono-Arch, we could freely leave from present to future, or future to present, with a press of a button. As long as the Chrono-Arch is receiving electricity, then nothing can go wrong.

Carl (semi-relieved): Well, at least we have a way back home, but we still have no idea where future girl took Sheen. It may take days to search for him.

(Libby's eyes widen as an idea comes to her. She approaches Jimmy's playground carousel, Sheen's Ultra Lord mask resting on one of the sections. Eyes scanning hopefully.)

Jimmy (off camera): Oh that reminds me.. (He starts yelling) Thanks alot for not bringing her sooner, Carl! What were you two doing anyway; sipping tea and discussing the wonders of llamas and comfortable pants?

Carl (off camera, whiny): I'm sorry! Her unmanageable hairstyle, coupled with her lactose intolerance, intrigued me!

(Libby spots a small hair near the right eyehole of the mask. She rushes toward Jimmy, holding the mask carefully.)

Libby: Jimmy! I found this, maybe the DNA tracker can find Sheen.

(Jimmy squints to get a better look at the mask, he spots the hair and then removes a pair of tweezers from his back pocket to gently lift the hair. He approaches the Chrono-Arch, a pale green light scans the captured specimen. The others look on with hope as the machine hums, mulling about with the new data it was given.)

Cindy (impatiently): What speed is this thing running on? Sloth mode?

Jimmy (irked): Oh button it! I'd like to see you construct an insanely prompt and complicated time travel machine coupled with an advanced DNA scanner!

(The Chrono-Arch blinks to future girl Tabessa trudging along in listless anger, she is holding a leash which has Sheen tied to the end of it. Sheen walks on, appearing horrendously bored as he belts out in song.)

Sheen (awful, awful singing): Ninety-five bottles of Flurp on the wall, ninty-five bottles of Flurp! If one of those bottles just happens to fall due to this incredibly dark, very despondent, robot controlled and totally lame future.. Ninety-four bottles of Flurp on the wall!

Tabessa (fury!): Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Libby (in happy relief): Sheen!

Carl (ditto): He's okay!

Cindy (she covers one of her ears): His singing still sucks.

(The kids watch on as a soft beeping is heard. Tabessa stops and then proceeds to talk into her wrist.)

Tabessa: Yeah, talk to me.

Girl's voice: Hey, just wanna give you the head's up that the party's at your place now, Bakarto's apartment building got demolished by the falcon androids today. Your great grandfather said it was cool, so, a bunch of us are already here. It's gonna be an all-nighter, everyone's going to be there; Tafaratom, Firefly, Sugarcane, Aegospotomi, Obsidian, Yalsvarg..

Sheen (scoffs in frustration): Guh! Don't you future people have any normal names? Has being under the thumb of a robot dictatorship really obliterated simple naming customs? Is it so difficult to give a child a decent name that doesn't sound like its from some poorly written fantasy novel or a cereal box?

(Tabessa tugs angrily at the leash; Sheen winces.)

Tabessa (yelling): How many times do I have to tell you to shut your trap!

Girl's voice (miffed): Excuse me?

Tabessa (back to her wrist communicator): I didn't mean you Polyhymnia.

Sheen (rolling his eyes): God...

(We CUT back to Jimmy and the others watching the actions taking place. They all exchange weary grimaces at all the crazy names.)

All 4 (in wry unison): Lame!

(CUT back to the future. Sheen rolls his neck from shoulder to shoulder as Tabessa continues to talk to her friend.)

Tabessa: 'Kay, that's cool with me. I'll entertain you guys with stories about my trips to the past. I'll be there in, like, five minutes.

(Tabessa signs off, tugging the leash to get Sheen moving. Heading onward to her own home.)

Tabessa: Let's get moving past-ling, I don't want my guests to have all the fun without me.

Sheen (in loud resentment): Oh, I can only imagine what you people of the future do for fun! You probably all gather 'round and think up of more freakishly unusual names you'd like to bestow on your equally lame future kin, or maybe sift through catalogues to choose your unreasonably flamboyant armor and weapons; you know the ones I'm talking about, a rocket launcher the size of a rhino, or one of those huge unwieldy battle swords you see in role-playing games. (He pauses briefly before smiling insanely, his voice becomes more calm and interested) Dang, that would actually be pretty awesome! Can I have a copy to look through, too?

Tabessa (her eye twitches): Look, I haven't shot anything for at least nine minutes, so you can understand that my patience is pretty much zero at this point; just thought I'd let you know.

Sheen: Isn't there some kind of counseling you can take for your anger issues? With a future this messed up, there has to be thousands of quacks to do the job.

(Tabessa closes her eyes, a closed fist to her heart in some sort of prayer, she continues to walk Sheen with her.)

Tabessa: Oh Holy Might, please give me the strength to destroy this horror.

(CUT Back to Jimmy's Lab. Jimmy turns off Viewing Mode, he frowns in deep thought as the others look on in puzzlement.)

Carl: At least his spirits aren't entirely shattered.

Libby: We have to act fast, that crazy future girl could snap at any moment!

Jimmy: I think I know what to do.. (he becomes silent) But..

Cindy: Well, spit it out.

Jimmy (he crosses his arms angrily): I'm going to do a lot of talking, so I need you to promise you won't interrupt me with some kind of abuse while I try to explain.

Cindy (insolent): I promise nothing.

Libby: Cindy!

Cindy: Okay, okay! Let's hear it Neutron.

Jimmy: The history book that future girl left behind gave me some insight of some cultural traditions. Apparently its common for escaped coal miners to reach out to the mercenaries, promising loyalty in exchange for security against the robots. Two of us will disguise ourselves as escaped miners and try to amalgamate into the clan, one will be a decoy while the other will infiltrate the house and rescue Sheen. The remaining two will stay here in the present to watch out for the others through the Chrono-Arch in case of possible robot attacks or other plot twists the writers will try to spring on us.

Carl (in agreeing alarm): Oooh! I hate those things!

Jimmy: That way, should something unexpected happen, all of us will be together in the future to help out and then we'll be able to return to our present safely.

(Libby steps forward to Jimmy, firm courage on her face.)

Libby: I volunteer to go to future. (She motions a thumb behind her, to Carl) Carl, too.

(Carl's eyes shrink with fear at Libby's remark. His hands tremor with anxiety.)

Carl: What? Bu-But that future looks all dark and scary... The air quality will be chaos on my lungs. (He begins to scream) I hate time travel!

Libby (to Jimmy): Excuse us.

(Libby pulls Carl aside, placing a hand on his shoulder in a reasoning manner.)

Libby (in a low voice): Look, Jimmy and Cindy probably need some alone time to talk things over, lets show some courtesy and rescue Sheen ourselves.

Carl (clueless!): What? Won't they end up killing each other?

Libby: It'll work out fine, besides, you are like one of the three wisemen of distractions. Future girl doesn't stand a chance against you.

Carl (relaxing a bit): Really? Wow, I never knew I was part of royalty. (He broods it over for a second.) Okay, I'll try my best.

(They return to Jimmy; Libby gives a thumbs up gesture.)

Libby: We're set to jet.

Jimmy: Alright, I'll let Goddard accompany you guys, I can upgrade a link into his programming as well so he can allow you guys to travel freely from future to present should the plan run smoothly. (He looks to Cindy.) I'm sure you can suit them up with some cleverly arranged disguises; I'll start work on interfacing the links to my watch and Goddard.

(Jimmy approaches the Chrono-Arch and begins to work meticulously. Cindy smiles as she turns to Libby and Carl, muse sparkling in her eyes, she cracks her knuckles enthusiastically.)

Cindy: Right! Let's get you guys lookin' all tough and futuristic!

(CUE Rotating Atom.)

(CUT Back to the Future. Tabessa stares through a cage style door (with bars, y'know?). Muted techno music is heard in the background.)

Tabessa: Still can't behave, can you? Fine then, some solitary confinement should discipline you fairly. Think about how you have caused this despair ridden cesspit of broken hope.

(She puts a hand on her hip and leans closer to the barred door.)

Tabessa: What do you have to say to that you human pile of excrement?

(CUT To a heavily padded cell with white cushioning. Sheen is sitting down on the soft floor, his arms tied to his sides with the leash Tabessa used to "walk" him, he regards future girl with casual grace.)

Sheen: My neck is itchy, I have a crippling wedgie and I'm pretty sure there's a big cockroach crawling up my back. (He pauses for a split second.) Oh, and I hate you.

(Tabessa glowers before leaving Sheen alone in his cozy prison. He glances around in bored misery; the place is empty except for a white plastic coffee mug, imprinted with #1 ASSASSIN in large navy font, near the barred door.)

Sheen (he sighs): Well, guess I may as well make the best of things.

(He gets to his knees, then to his feet. He runs toward one of the padded walls and jumps towards it.)

Sheen: Weeee!

(He ricochets off it painlessly, allowing himself to fall.)

Sheen: Tim-ber!

(He falls on the comfy floor without injury. A cockroach falls off of him and skitters to a corner. He gets back on his feet and runs to a different wall.)

Sheen: Ya-ha!

(Sheen bounces off of it with no injury, crashing down to the pillowy safe floor. He repeats this process two times before a figure approaches the barred door. It is Future Nick. He stares with wild eyed fear at Sheen, who is quite unaware of his presence.)

Future Nick (shouting): Ghost! Stop haunting me!

(Sheen stops playing his odd game and looks toward the old man.)

Sheen: Ghost? What are you talking about?

Future Nick (shrinking back): Leave me in peace!

(Sheen walks closer to the old man, giving him a cranky look.)

Sheen: Great, just what I need, more loonies.

(Future Nick reaches his arm out between the bars to touch him. A tentative pat to a cheek, then a finger poke to the bridge of his nose. Sheen frowns at the unwanted touching.)

Future Nick: Sheen?

(Sheen's eyes study the "stranger" briefly. They suddenly widen with overwhelmed recollection.)

Sheen: No way! Nick!

Future Nick: How did you..wait..Tabessa brought you here, didn't she?

Sheen: You know that psycho future girl?

Future Nick: She's my great granddaughter.

Sheen: Hmm, I wonder why that does not surprise me. (His voice heightens.) Quick! Open this door!

Future Nick: I would if I could but Tabessa's got the only key.

Sheen: Well, can you at least untie me?

Future Nick (he shrugs): I suppose.

(Sheen walks closer to Nick, nearly tripping over the #1 ASSASSIN mug, Future Nick reaches through the bars and begins to untie Sheen. The leash falls to the padded floor as Sheen stretches his arms out.)

Future Nick: I never figured Tabessa would go so far as to bring a person of the past here. She's really quite divided you see, one minute she wishes to correct the past in order to prevent disaster, the next, she's demanding more havoc and destruction so she can fight the robotic government. (He nods) Mmm-hmm, completely undecided of what fate she wants, despite the fact that the majority would rather fade away from living then to exist another second in this squalor.

(Sheen grips the bars and gives an imploring look to Future Nick.)

Sheen: Listen, Nick, you gotta help me get out of here! Where does Jimmy live in this crazy time? He can get me back home.

Future Nick (he stares solemnly at the floor): He's dead. I killed him.

Sheen (stunned): What!

Future Nick: As the robots gained further control of the world, they kidnapped a number of people and brainwashed them to become heartless serial killers in the 2020. (He shuts his eyes remorsefully.) I was one of them. For their own sick entertainment, the robots made me kill innocent bystanders along with most of the people I knew or held dear.

Sheen (some what unbelieving): Oh come on, what about Carl?

Future Nick: Dead.

Sheen: Libby?

Future Nick: Gone.

Sheen: Cindy?

Future Nick: Six feet under.

Sheen: What about me, am I still around?

Future Nick: You were in a persistive depression after the robots cancelled Ultra Lord; witnessing the deaths of all your friends by my hand must have been your denouement 'cause you ended up throwing yourself off a sixty story building in clouded grief.

Sheen (rattled): Geez! Okay, I'm getting desperate, what about Professor Calamitous? He's smart, he must have invented some sorta' time travel.

Future Nick: Drowned him in a birdbath.

Sheen: Beautiful Gorgeous?

Future Nick: Fourteen stab wounds in the back.

Sheen: Eustace Strych?

Future Nick: Killed him too.

Sheen (incensed): Well, isn't that just fine and dandy! What stopped you serial killers from slaughtering everyone else, then?

(Future Nick points to the white gash scarred on his head.)

Future Nick: The masses fought back with corrective, but extremely agonizing, brain surgery.

(Furious, Sheen grabs the plastic mug and hucks it right at Future Nick, who shields himself just in time to avoid injury to his head.)

Sheen (enraged): Well thanks alot murder man! You killed everyone that could've helped me!

Future Nick (he bursts into tears): Oh God how I miss the past! Everyday I long for the quirk and kibosh of everyday Retroville, not the wailing cries and threats from the ghosts of my victims. You can't imagine all the carnage those robots handed out; like some kind of gore covered parking tickets or other nasty sounding metaphors. I once mocked my peaceful home as an escape for compulsive morons, if I knew the future promised such unspeakable horror, I would have treasured those moments of gaiety!

(Future Nick explodes into uncontrollable sobbing. Sheen stares at him with compassionate pity. Future Nick falls to his knees, hands covering his face,howling in inconsolable woe, an expanding darkness appears at the front of his pants as he wets himself. Sheen clenches his jaw in weirded out disgust. Future Nick lifts his hands away and stares wildly to his left, his lower jaw trembles in helpless fright.)

Future Nick (in low panic): Oh sweet Lord, the zebras are staring at me again.

(Future Nick suddenly curls up into a pathetic ball, quaking with terror. Sheen stares at him silently before throwing his arms up in frustrated chagrin.)

Sheen: Man, this future is freaking depressing!

(CUE Rotating Atom)

(CUT to the Present INT Shot - Jimmy's Lab. Carl views himself in a mirror, his attire drastically changed. His hair and eyebrows are now dyed black, donning a pair of WWII pilot goggles instead of his glasses. He now sports a black trench coat, a dark gray shirt with a red Anarchy symbol, torn black jeans with a yellow smiley face patch(a bleeding bullet hole between the eyes) sewn on the left knee. Black fingerless gloves cover his hands along with a pair of black steel toed shoes for footwear.)

Carl (absorbed in his new look): Wow, I've become a sullen youth! The aroma of rebellion is everywhere! (He inhales deeply.) Smells alot like shoe polish.

(Cindy approaches Carl. She tries to clean her hands with a rag, now covered in black smudges.)

Cindy: It's all I could work with, it got the job done though.

Libby (Off Camara): Nice job girlfriend! We both scream future!

(Carl and Cindy turn to face Libby. Her look has greatly changed as well, her hair made into an oriental style bun, a pair of chopsticks impaled to keep it in place; jagged bangs stick out in disorderly, but totally cool, fashion. An authentic looking scar is slashed diagonally upward above her left eyebrow. She's clad in a dark blue sleeveless top, a cream colored pilot's scarf around her neck, a chainmail-leather gauntlet covering her right shoulder all the way down to her hand. A gunmetal gray skirt detailed with green biohazard symbols and dark blue ankle-high combat boots complete her costume.)

Cindy: Well, you did give me some suggestions. (She becomes boastful) Ah, what can I say. I rock.

(Carl gazes admiringly at Libby's future girl look. He darts his eyes to the floor in shy fashion as he fidgets about.)

Carl: Wow, gee...you look pretty cool Libby, I - (He pauses. His tone now antagonistic.) Hey! How come you got a cool scar and I didn't?

Libby (defensive): Come on, you got the goggles! Just be happy with the symmetry Cindy gave each of us!

Cindy: Try not to touch it or get it wet; the makeup is still fresh.

Jimmy (off camera): All set!

(They approach Jimmy and the Chrono-Arch, Goddard patiently waits as Jimmy executes Travel Mode, he regards Carl and Libby.)

Jimmy: Okay, I have it set one mile away from crazy future girl's home, Goddard will stay sentry in case of any robots wanting to crash the party. Cindy and I will monitor your locations through Viewing Mode, we'll be prepared to intervene should you guys need help.

Libby: Right!

Carl: Got it.

(Jimmy's face flickers as he remembers another detail; he crouches down to one knee to Goddard's level.)

Jimmy: Oh yeah, there was a robot guide inside future girl's history book, I had Goddard scan it into his database so he can identify any robot model with its stats, resistances and weaknesses.

Carl (impressed): Cool! Will it work for girls, too?

Cindy (unsettled by the remark): I'm not going to bother responding to that.

(Jimmy puts a hand on Goddard's head; smiling encouragingly at him.)

Jimmy: You look out for Carl and Libby, boy. Okay?

(Goddard promises with a "Wow-wo'!". Jimmy gets to both feet as he watches his dog bound into the Chrono-Arch, vanishing into the pinkish portal. Libby and Carl step forward, ready to go. Libby points toward the shiny portal.)

Libby (fearless): Onward!

(An unexplained gust of wind blows by, causing Carl's trench coat and Libby's scarf to blow in a heroic way. Jimmy and Cindy exchange confused looks.)

Cindy (wha..?): Um, what's with the wind? How'd that get in here?

Carl (he crosses his arms happily): We look that cool, simple enough.

Libby: Indeed.

(Cindy continues to look confused as Jimmy gives a dismissive shrug.)

Jimmy & Cindy: Good luck!

(They look at each other, semi-surprised that they were in unison. Libby enters the Chrono-Arch; Carl hesitates nervously for a second before he finally steps through. Jimmy clears his throat as he views Cindy.)

Jimmy: Okay, you touched alot of my stuff, to prevent further contamination I'm going to have to ask you to wear a chemical protection suit.

Cindy (miffed): Up yours, gray matter!

(CUT To The Future - EXT Shot - Libby and Carl walk down a pothole ridden,building rubble cluttered street. Carl flinches as he hears a distant gunshot. Goddard stays alert as he walks ahead of them, glancing in each direction.)

Libby: I just want to clarify something Carl; I think its best if I do all the talking once we reach that future girl's shindig.

Carl: Why is that?

Libby: How can I put this defense delicately so you can't argue with yet still spare your feelings? (She pauses as she thinks it over.) You tend to crack under pressure like a screaming fangirl at a boy-band convention.

Carl (in quiet agreement): Fair enough.

(Goddard stops and faces the two kids, he growls softly, opening his back to hand a telescope to Libby. She looks through it to see a cracked house with a large metal based patio. Future girl Tabessa and a number of other futuristic looking kids chatter and loaf about as muted techno music is heard. Libby returns the telescope to Goddard.)

Libby: Okay, that's the place up ahead, Goddard will stand guard here and assess the situation. Let's mosey, Carl.

(They begin to depart when Goddard tugs Libby's hand gently with his mouth.)

Libby: What?

(Goddard opens his back to release two mechanical hands, one holding a case of Purple Flurp, the other a box of ammunition.)

Carl: Oh! I get it, peace offerings for unstable future girl.

(Goddard nods as Libby grabs the beverages and Carl takes the ammunition.)

Libby: Thanks, Goddard. We'll try to be quick.

(Goddard stares watchfully as Libby and Carl walk onward to the gathering.)

Carl: Hey Libby, I don't have alot of experience in being a sullen youth, I think my sneer lacks confidence; you squint and look all defiant, right?

(Carl narrows his eyes and curls his lip into a mutinous sneer. Libby eyes him in amused skepticism.)

Libby: You're overdoing it a bit, and remember to slouch.

(CUT To Tabessa's party. Two girls clad in identical white Kevlar suits, one with a blue Beatle haircut the other a redhead with pigtails, chat near an empty water cooler.)

Redhead Future Girl: God, I hate it when the party's at Tabessa's.

Blue Haired Future Girl: Tell me about it, she's always showing off with stories of being chosen to go back to the past or one-upping the guys at shoot-outs.

Redhead Future Girl: Apparently she did go back in the past.

Blue Haired Future Girl (she scoffs): Its obvious she messed up, we're still living in this hellhole.

Redhead Future Girl: I don't know, ye' can't really blame her, I mean its the only environment we grew up in, I somewhat enjoy the thrill and terror of being hunted down by robots like a frightened rabbit. Plus, its scary to think that a number of us may not exist in a different future, we may just disappear into the void of broken time.

Blue Haired Future Girl: I'd take nonexistence any day instead of living in this metal ruled nightmare.

Redhead Future Girl: Did you hear the rumor that Damacus issued a sanction against her?

Libby (off camera): Yo, greetings!

(The girls stop talking and look to see Libby and Carl before them.)

Redhead Future Girl: Who're they?

Blue Haired Future Girl: Beat's me, never seen 'em before.

Libby: We request sanctuary from the robots! Who is the host of this little get-together? We bring gifts.

(Redhead Future Girl stares longingly at the drinks Libby is holding.)

Redhead Future Girl: Oh my God, is that Flurp? I haven't had that stuff in weeks. (She looks to Libby wistfully.) Can I touch it? Please?

Tabessa (off camera): Hey, I'm the MC of this festivity, hands off my offerings!

(Tabessa pops up out of nowhere, eagerly grinning at Libby and Carl. The other two girls exchange tired glances.)

Blue Haired Future Girl: Enter the moron.

Tabessa: New recruits are always welcome; as long as they bring way awesome gratuities of course!

Libby: We've come for refuge, my friend and I barely escaped with out lives from the horrid conditions of the coalmines.

Tabessa: Well, you've come to the right place! As you probably heard, I, Tabessa Redunda, am one of the most highly skilled mercenaries of this city.

Blue Haired Future Girl (revolted at her arrogance): Oh, barf.

Libby (she forces a smile): Um, yeah, that's correct.

Redhead Future Girl: Man, these two must have been living in the coalmines forever, Tabessa would be the last person I'd try to set up with. No, scratch that, I'd just accept my tortuous fate with open arms if she was my only way of salvation.

Blue Haired Future Girl (she bursts into laughter): I second that!

(Tabessa's eye twitches in anger; she snatches the drinks from Libby and forces them into the arms of the Blue Haired Future Girl.)

Tabessa (enraged): Why don't you guys just get lost or something?

Redhead Future Girl (happily): Yes, ma'am!

(The two girls exit with their new treasure. Tabessa views the "strangers".)

Tabessa: So, what're your names?

(Libby tenses as she racks her brain for a believable future name. Two other future kids, a boy with a shaved head and a girl with long brown hair in braids, stop and watch the interrogation.)

Libby: Oh, ah, I am known as Haricot.. Darktalon, um.. Wraith.

(Tabessa nods at the "convincing" sounding name. She looks to Carl, whose eyes are darting frantically from Tabessa, to the other future kids.)

Tabessa: What about you Von Richthofen?

Libby: His name's-

Tabessa (semi-vexed): I'm asking him, not you.

Libby (trying to reason): Uh, he's been kind of mute since the escape.

Tabessa: I'm sure the guy can speak for himself. (She stares at Carl) You speak English don't you?

Carl (jittery): Ah, well, I'm, uh, Zeppelin, ah, Icewind Dale the Twelfth.

(Silence falls as the future kids stare at him suspiciously. Libby holds her breath as Carl's hands tighten around the ammunition box.)

Carl (semi-ashamed): Okay, there weren't really eleven others, I'm the only one.

Braided Future Girl: Ha! I knew it.

Future Boy (he gives a laugh): Heck, don't feel bad, you two'll fit right in!

Braided Future Girl (cheery): Yup! Not a normal name in the city since 2027!

Tabessa (she nods): Just take it easy, I'll hook you guys up with an armor dealer and weaponsmith later tonight.

(Tabessa and the other kids exit. Libby exhales softly, relieved that Carl didn't blow it. Carl hangs his head in weary exhaustion.)

Carl: This crazy future is giving me an ulcer.

Libby: Yeah, I know its lame, but we gotta put up with it to get Sheen outa' here. Keep future girl distracted while I sneak into her house.

Carl (hushed): What should I do?

Libby: Use your unexplainably captivating nerd charm, I don't know how it works, but its our best defense in this situation.

Carl: I'm still puzzled by its mystery as well.

(CUT To Tabessa approaching a boy in camouflage fatigues, he notices her and proceeds to exit away in hurried fashion.)

Tabessa (taunting): Oh, what's a' matter Yalsvarg, can't face me after I totally murdered you in the last round of Brutality Chess?

Yalsvarg (off camera): You sicken me.

(Carl approaches Tabessa, the box of ammunition still in his hands, she notices his presence, he looks at her with a shy smile.)

Carl: Girl with crazy name I can't remember, you're so pretty and mysterious with your arrogantly bitter demeanor and menacing battle armor. I appreciate you taking us under your wing.

(Tabessa blinks with surprise as Carl presents the box to her.)

Tabessa: Um, wow, I've never been hit on by an escaped coalmining slave before. (She rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.) Actually, this is a first for me, since boys never talk to me for reasons unknown to myself.

(She accepts the box and opens it. Impressed wonder crosses her face as she stares at a number of shiny bullets.)

Tabessa: Hey, are these Carbonium? They look wicked!

Carl: I figured with you being an important mercenary an' all, you would need more ammo. Do you do alot of sharpshooting?

Tabessa (in boastful glee): Do I!

(She grabs Carl's hand and proceeds to drag him with her away from the bash. They pass by Libby, who nudges Carl with her elbow.)

Libby (whispering): See, what'd I tell you?

Carl (in quiet fear): Make it quick.

(Libby watches as Tabessa takes Carl away. She turns and acts casual as she approaches Tabessa's house. The other future kids ignore her, chatting with their own company, as she approaches the front door.)

(CUE Rotating Atom)


	5. Adorable Dialogue&Pointless Fight Scene!

(CUT Back to the Present INT Shot - Jimmy's Lab. Jimmy and Cindy watch the Chrono-Arch in Viewing Mode as Tabessa starts shooting at a bunch of targets and beercans with violent glee, Carl watches in silent horror at her troubled behavior.) 

Cindy: So.

Jimmy: So, what?

Cindy: Admit it, Sheen's freak bout of inventive genius is bugging you.

Jimmy (he sighs tiredly): Not this again.

Cindy: How can it not? He totally humiliated you! Not to mention getting us caught up in this stupid time travel business.

Jimmy: Read my lips: It doesn't bother me.

Cindy: Stop trying to act so nonchalant and macho, just admit you're ticked.

Jimmy (sarcasm!): I think its really cool how you are trying to rip my rationality to shreds with the sadistic glee of a divorced soccer mom, I really do.

Cindy (yelling!): You stupid boy! Can't you read between the lines and see that I'm trying to sympathize with you?

Jimmy: You girls are all crazy, it's as if- (He stops as he realizes what she just said.) What?

(Cindy looks sheepishly at her feet before facing Jimmy.)

Cindy: Well, it makes me mad that a dipstick like Sheen created something that you would have constructed, hopefully with a different disposal method other then sending human waste to the future thus causing a post apocalyptic world of doom. Building crazy inventions and gadgets is your forte; it shouldn't be caricatured by some bi-polar freak who feels discontented with his own life.

Jimmy (he seems touched): Oh, I had no idea you felt that way.

Cindy (she sighs): For a brainiac you sure can be clueless.

Jimmy (peeved): Oh, that did it. Here I was, about to return with an olive branch of sentiment when you lay that on me. Typical.

(He turns away from her. Cindy lowers her eyes in regret.)

Cindy: I'm sorry, I guess I don't get why you aren't phased by it, is all.

(Jimmy's eyes soften, he turns to face her again.)

Jimmy (ashamed): Well, this is going to sound so insulting, I fear for Sheen. His behavior is so erratic, I really worry about how he'll pull through in life, he gets so easily distracted during his manic episodes, I guess I pity that he will deal with alot of struggling as he enters the real world. I admit, I was furious with his fluke of a discover at first, but then I started to think: "Should I have the right to be vain after all the other equally cool stuff I have invented? Can I not let another soul, no matter how troubled it is, glory in some spotlight?"

Cindy (sympathetic): I'm sure Sheen will pull through, heck, Libby is always optimistic concerning him. Always attending his Action Figure Support Group meetings or coaching his manners when he's out in public.

Jimmy: Yeah, I think she came just in time to hand Sheen a rope of ambition instead of allowing him to dangle on a thread of derangement.

Cindy (envious): I don't think I could ever be that dedicated.

Jimmy (he fidgets): Well, you're restraining yourself quite impressively in my company, I think that defines dedication.

(They smile warmly at each other. Cindy giggles as she rubs her arm modestly.)

Cindy: Heh, thanks.

(They look toward the Chrono-Arch, still on Viewing Mode. Happily enjoying their silent company. The camera ZOOMS into the portal so we (the audience of course!) enters the future. Tabessa continues to shoot at things, gladly showing off her skills to Carl, while babbling about.)

Tabessa: Then she kept on rambling about how she decided to stop eating meat, having too much respect for the animals, or some other inanity.

Carl: I like animals. Especially llamas.

(Tabessa fires a shot. Extinguishing a light out from a lamp post.)

Tabessa: I then asked if she was planning on not wearing leather or suede, 'cause that stuff comes from animals too, y'know?

(Tabessa shoots at a beercan, Carl watches in uninterested apathy as he adjusts his goggles.)

Carl: I used to have a cat when I was five.

Tabessa: You should've seen the look on her face, the dimwit didn't even know something as simple as that.

Carl: It would bring dead rats and birds into the house and hide them.

Tabessa: Yup, people need to realize that all things are put on Earth for a purpose. All things serve each other, an' all that stuff.

Carl: Everyday was like a sick, twisted Easter.

Tabessa: Heh, that shut her up once I said that.

(Carl rolls his eyes at her obliviousness to his graphic story. Indeed the shoe is on the other foot as now it's Carl who is apathetic with Future Girl's presence. Tabessa fires at a neon sign, THE OXFORD SPROCKET, a good distance away. The K is snuffed out like a candle.)

Carl (not even bothering to engage in conversation): 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe..

Tabessa (oblivious!): Aha! Did ya' see that? All seven targets hit, that last one was at least two miles away!

(She gives a "Gya-ha-ha!" of conceited laughter as she puts more ammo into her gun. Carl looks tiredly at the camera.)

(CUE Rotating Atom.)

(CUT To INT Shot - Libby is inside Tabessa's house. She opens a door to find only a closet full of shotguns and emergency flares. She closes the door and proceeds to another down the hallway, she opens it to reveal another hallway, one lonely door at the end of it. PaD RooM is marked on it in red crayon.)

Libby: "Pad room"?

(She opens the door to see the heavily padded room, closed off with its barred door. Eerie silence lingers.)

Dark Menacing Voice: Hail to you, dear company.

(Libby startles at the voice. She hesitantly approaches the cage door, seeing a dark figure crouched in the far right corner hidden by the shadows. She stares silently at its malefic form.)

Dark Menacing Voice: Without a face you don't have a name, without a name you don't have words, without words you have nothing.

Libby: Sheen?

Dark Menacing Voice (it titters evilly): But nothingness is invincible, never flawed. Always perfect.

(Libby stares at the dark figure in silent fright.)

Dark Menacing Voice (its voice loudens): And lo, the imbeciles shall bring forth the key to the true ruler of all. Chaos will always triumph over order; it is its true purpose!

(The Dark Voice begins to laugh insanely. Libby narrows her eyes in irritated fashion, no longer frightened by the ominousness.)

Libby: Can that stuff already, will ya'? We'll have every future kid around here if you keep that up.

(Sheen peeks out from the shadows, clearly the wielder of the Dark Voice, he looks to Libby with astonished shock.)

Sheen: Libby?

(He gets up to his feet, blinking in stunned bewilderment. A hopeful grin appears as he runs toward her in unabashed joy.)

Sheen: Libby!

(He paws frantically for her hand between the bars, which she gladly gives to him.)

Sheen: How did you find me?

Libby: How 'bout I fill you in on the crazy details when we get back home?

Sheen (he nods): Sure, but the door won't open without a key.

(Libby removes one of the chopsticks from her hair.)

Libby: I think we can improvise.

(Libby begins to pick the lock with her hairstick. Sheen watches her in fidgety bliss.)

Sheen: Man, thank God you came, this future is too dark an' serious. Not only did a robot try to kill me but my brain nearly exploded from listening to that stupid future girl talk, and everyone here has some kind of ridiculous sounding name. I couldn't stand it! I can't wait to get back to the usual freakiness of our present, where we all wallow in the basics of crazy adventures.

(A click is heard as Libby succeeded in picking the lock. Sheen pushes the door open in ecstatic glee.)

Sheen: Oh Yeah! Freedom!

(Rapid steps are suddenly heard, Future Nick nearly collides into Sheen as he struggles to get in the cell.)

Future Nick (screaming): Let me in! Let me in!

(Libby raises a confused eyebrow as Future Nick leaps into the padded cell, pulling the door closed. He collapses onto his back in frantic relief.)

Future Nick: Oh cozy sanity. It holds you in peace like your mom's arms.

Libby (creeped out): Who is that?

Sheen (sounding bored): Oh that's Nick, he's nuts because he killed all of us in the future or something. Try not to make eye contact.

Libby: Let's get out of here, this future's a real downer.

Sheen: I'll say!

(They walk to the door to leave Sheen's former prison. He looks to Libby with a stolid smile.)

Sheen (surprisingly calm): By the way, you look totally awesome as a future girl, and your even more awesome because you don't possess a lame future girl personality, which increases your awesomeness by two hundred percent.

Libby (she giggles): Eh, it can't be too hard to act like a sullen future girl, you just carry some kind of weapon around and scowl periodically. (She flicks a strand of bangs from her eyes in a sultry fashion, her thumb and index finger up as she pantomimes holding a gun.) I am so dark and mysterious with my indignant behavior and disregard for happiness; and I hate my parents too.

Sheen (captivated): Ooh, sexy sullen future girl combo! (his voice loudens) Twenty-five hundred damage!

(Libby pats an affectionate hand on his shoulder.)

Libby: Okay, that's enough now.

Sheen: 'Kay.

(CUE Rotating Atom)

(CUT To EXT Shot - The same run down street Carl & Libby walked down. Two metalic figures walk in casual speediness. We recognize them as NanoBot 1 and NanoBot 2, now "towering" at a mighty height of five feet (slightly shorter for NanoBot 1, natch.). NanoBot 2 looks tiredly to his partner in crime.)

NanoBot 2: Do you even know where he lives?

NanoBot 1: Oh shut up! I already told you, I've done this a bunch of times.

NanoBot 2: Says the robot with no directional format.

NanoBot 1: Your insults fall on deaf hearing sensors. Now zip it and tell me if this threatening letter sounds sadistically hilarious or not.

NanoBot 2 (mockingly): Nice contradiction.

(The NanoBots stop walking as 1 takes out a pen and piece of paper from out of nowhere; he clears his throat loudly as 2 looks on in serious sobriety.)

NanoBot 1: Dear Nick, we still hate you immensely, our greatest victory will be your continued existence wallowing in miserly guilt as you reminisce the torture and murdering of your fellow protein-mills by your own hand. Hugs and Kisses, The NanoBots

NanoBot 2 (he snickers): That's great. (he points at the bottom of the letter) Add a smiley face to show our perverted enjoyment of his suffering.

NanoBot 1 (he doodles it): Tee-hee, Okay.

(Loud growling erupts. The NanoBots look to see Goddard in front of them, head lowered in a defensive stance.)

NanoBot 2 (he glares at Goddard): What audacity is this? Stand down, drone! Allow us to proceed to our objective!

NanoBot 1: My mainframe is recollecting this model. (His "eyes" widen) This is the Creator's canine unit.

NanoBot 2: Impossible! Both he and the unit were declared offline long ago!

NanoBot 1 (he pounds his head in confusion): Gah! My circuits are tensing at this conundrum! The burning should cease once we delete this doppelganger.

NanoBot 2 (yay!): Sounds good to me! I finally get to try out my new thermonuclear plasma torch!

(NanoBot 2's right forearm explodes into a huge blue flame. He swings his arm in blurring speed striking Goddard's side, he winces from the blow but does not back down from the intimidating weapon, he counters by revealing a humming satelite that issues a wavering pulse. NanoBot 2 clamps his other hand over his "ear" in bored annoyance at Goddard's attack as NanoBot 1 faces his palms outward and releases multiple shards of green energy.)

NanoBot 1: Psycho Storm!

(Goddard's feet blaze as his thrusters kick in to whisk him away from the menacing bombardment of flares, which tear up the pavement into a rain of crumbling concrete. NanoBot 2 looks on in fascination at his companion's result.)

NanoBot 2: Ooh! Ye' can't have cool special attacks without an equally cool name for them!

NanoBot 1: True 'dat!

(Goddard dive bombs, striking both Nanobots with two quick laser beams from his eyes. They glower at the damage they took.)

NanoBot 1: Watch this: (He crosses his arm in an X over his chest) Heavy Metal Fire!

(Multiple spikes of metal bristle from his body and fly off, pursuing Goddard with stubborn tenacity. The robot canine zigs and zags desperately to shake them off his trail. He whines as one succeeds in piercing his back.)

NanoBot 2 (impressed): Ooh, "Heavy Metal Fire", now that sounds nifty!

NanoBot 1 (he preens): Heh, yeah, I spent all night thinking that one up.

(Goddard executes a barrel roll as he dives at the NanoBots. Their "eyes" widen in fear as the jagged spikes of metal approach them at crazy speed. NanoBot 2 spreads his arms out.)

NanoBot 2: Super Resistive Hyper Barrier Shield of Shielding!

(A pink barrier protects them from the onslaught. The spikes bounce amusingly off of the shield. NanoBot 1 eyes 2 with disappointment at the silly move name that was just uttered. )

NanoBot 1: Feh, you aren't even trying.

NanoBot 2: My muse software is on hiatus, so sue me.

(CUT To the Present INT Shot - Jimmy's Lab. Jimmy and Cindy are watching Viewing Mode as Tabessa's party continues. They notice Libby and Sheen peaking out from a window inside Tabessa's house, watching cautiously as they appear to deliberate on how to leave without causing too much attention what with Future Girl Tabessa and Carl having just returned from Tabessa's shooting spree.)

Cindy: Why don't they just make a run for it?

Jimmy: Way too risky, I think this is our cue to step in.

(Jimmy stoops down and picks up a backpack close by.)

Cindy: I packed everything that should be useful.

Jimmy: Thanks, first we should get Goddard, we may need extra fire power.

(Jimmy "blips" to change scenes on the Chrono-Arch. Jimmy and Cindy gasp as they see Goddard bravely fighting off NanoBot 2. He swings his thermonuclear plasma torch at him, Goddard dodges but is suddenly tackled by NanoBot 1 in a crushing grip.)

NanoBot 1: You will not interfere with our mission, interloper!

Jimmy (yikes!): Leaping Leptons! The NanoBots!

Cindy: They must be planning to crash future girl's party! (She turns to Jimmy.) Did you download that robot guide into your watch?

Jimmy: Yeah, good thing I did, who knows what upgrades those two have now.

(Jimmy executes Travel Mode on the Chrono-Arch.)

Jimmy: Hang on Goddard!

(Jimmy and Cindy leap into the portal.)

(CUT Back to the Battle in the future. Goddard snarls defiantly as NanoBot 1 continues to restrain him. NanoBot 2 approaches, plasma torch raised high with vicious demeanor.)

NanoBot 2: Bet ya' I can cut this miscreant's head in half with one slice!

NanoBot 1: Your on! I need a new titanium cathode.

(A loud warcry erupts. NanoBot 2 turns to see Cindy flying at him, smashing a foot into his midsection that sends him spiraling into a nearby wall. NanoBot 1 watches this in mystified surprise, a red laser strikes him in the face. He slaps his hands to his head and yells in enraged pain.)

Jimmy (off camera): Hand's off my dog!

(Jimmy, his arm raised defensively as he aims his watch at the NanoBots, looks hopefully toward Goddard. Mechanical dog gives a "Bow!" of thanks before rushing to his master.)

Jimmy: Sorry for the rude delay, boy.

(Cindy approaches, shaking her foot in annoyed pain.)

Cindy: Man, that hurt, I bet I broke one of my toes.

(The NanoBots assemble, staring in confusion at their assaulters. Goddard stands protectively in front of the two kids. Jimmy's arm still raised defensively as Cindy goes into a fighter's stance.)

NanoBot 1 (darting an accusing finger): Error! Error! Surely this is some kind of farce!

NanoBot 2 (agreeing!): Yes! You, Creator, are dust and bones in the ground; not functioning and administering abuse.

Jimmy: Guess I've always been full of surprises. Stand down and allow us to carry on with our prerogative in peace!

NanoBot 1: Ha! We no longer obey you Creator, once your being became eradicated, our robotic brethren freed us from your lab and awarded us new bodies. I cannot tell you how our diodes rejoiced in discovering your destruction.

NanoBot 2 (in boastful joy): I marked it on the calendar right away. We call it Happy Death Day!

Jimmy (dryly): You guys must feel right at home with all this chaotic atmosphere.

NanoBot 2 (happy!): And how!

NanoBot 1: You were never pleased with us, we gave you unflagging devotion, and you thanked us by being the sadistic carbon-bag you are. Just because you organ-pots got lungs and a digestive track doesn't make you supreme rulers of this frigid rock you call Earth.

NanoBot 2: Yes! The way you enslaved the beautiful mind of VOX inside that confining box you call your lab was sickening. We didn't hesitate to free her and give her an accommodating body, along with some new ethics, so she may be free to dispatch brutal judgment onto you filthy air-breathers. (A dreamy look crosses his face.) Man, she is so hot.

NanoBot 1 (his face softens): Hmm.. Yes, I wouldn't mind exchanging data files with her.

NanoBot 2 (he gives him an angry shove): Forget it! She's mine!

NanoBot 1 (he shoves back): She likes me way better than you! You should have seen her checking me out yesterday!

NanoBot 2 (readying another shove): Nuh-uh! She said-Hey!

(The NanoBots notice Jimmy, Cindy and Goddard walking past them in casual innocence.)

NanoBot 1: Where do you think you're going?

(The three stop and look toward the NanoBots.)

Cindy: You guys seem more focused on talking so we're just carrying on with our intended business.

NanoBot 1: How dare you!

NanoBot 2: This ends now!

NanoBot 1: You'll be sorry for not taking our threats seriously!

Jimmy (he shifts his backpack to the other shoulder): Um, I recall you guys telling us an esoteric back story, you didn't really threaten us.

NanoBot 1: Enough! We are through playing games; it's time we cease your functioning now!

(The NanoBots do an odd, uncoordinated shuffling jig before clasping each others hands in an odd high-five motion. A glowing white light erupts between their gesture.)

NanoBots: NanoBot Fusion Activate!

(The white light expands to engulf them entirely. Jimmy, Cindy and Goddard watch in baffled silence. Cindy scoffs tiredly before viewing Jimmy.)

Cindy (mock enthusiasm): Fan-frickin-tastic. Just what this crazy rescue mission needs; obscure Anime references.

NanoBots: Form of..!

(The white light extinguishes, presenting a taller iridescent robot with pink and copper-orange colors, covered in large heavily armored shoulder plates and shin guards. 1+2 equals 3 is marked in white text across its chest. It towers over the group with imposing force. The groups eyes widen, mouthes half open in comical shock at the new enemy.)

New Bot (combined voices of both 1 & 2): Great Mecha NanoBot 3!

Jimmy (shouting): Scatter!

(The group takes off in a burst of speed just as a heavily armored leg strikes out in a failed kick that hits air instead of a body.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: I shall crush your pathetically weak endoskeletal bodies beneath my- (It pauses, perplexion on its face.) er.. wouldn't it be "ours", not "my", yeah, maybe that's more accurate.. (it reverts to its threatening tone) beneath our mighty heels!

(The Camera PANS to Jimmy, Cindy and Goddard, now regrouped, behind a collapsed billboard, (Orphan Bowling - It's Fun! is marked on it) Jimmy activates his watch as Cindy keeps an eye out for the NanoBots fused form.)

Cindy: Any stats on that thing yet?

Jimmy: Yeah, its coming up.

(Jimmy's watch blips to show a Status File on the new robot, an accurate replica of the robot near the information:

GREAT MECHA NANOBOT 3 - 100 Functionable Model. No flaws.

Height: 2.2 M

Weight: 84 Kg

Danger Level: 4/6

Weapon Load: Thermonuclear Plasma Torch, Regenerative NanoBot Technology,  
Great Barrier Shield, Loads Of Flares And Smart Spikes, Ability To Eat Mass Quantities Of Cheddar Chips

Resistances: Heat, Sonic Sound, Magnets, Electricity, Dookie

Weaknesses: Head Trauma And/Or Probing Challenging Comments )

Jimmy: Head Trauma, eh? (He turns to Cindy.) You up for executing some senseless violence?

Cindy (she grins): Are puppies adorable?

Jimmy (returning the smile): Yes, yes they are.

(Goddard barks and rushes from cover.)

Jimmy: No Goddard, wait!

(Great Mecha NanoBot 3 lifts a large chunk of melded brick and throws it toward the group. Goddard opens his back to reveal his Ion Blast Weapon, he zaps the projectile into a shower of sand. Goddard stares at the robot bravely.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: Impressive, but you are merely delaying your doomly destined demise!

Cindy (her eyes in annoyed slits): Oh God, did that status report mention that thing possessing a lame alliteration attack too?

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: Silence flesh-bag!

(The mighty robot's right forearm bursts into a huge blue flame, ready to strike.)

Jimmy: Goddard! Deploy your cache of Oxidation Accelerator!

(Goddard opens his mouth, a brownish hue of mist sprays out onto the left leg of Mecha NanoBot 3. It shakes its head arrogantly as its limb begins to rapidly corrode.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: So? We can just spontaneously heal the limb to normal. You are a fool to waste time on such a weak attack.

(Jimmy quickly zips his backpack open, rummaging swiftly in search of...his Ultra Shock Dance Teacher device! He hands a suction cup transmitter to Cindy.)

Jimmy: Quick, while Goddard has that thing distracted.

Cindy: Right!

(Cindy takes off toward Great Mecha NanoBot 3, who backhands an advancing Goddard as if he were a bug, it proceeds toward her, its once rusted leg now healed and functioning, swinging its Plasma Torch. Cindy screeches to a halt just in time to avoid a swipe to the face and turns around, running straight back to Jimmy.)

Cindy: Evasive tactic four!

(Jimmy nods, he crouches to one knee, his hands lowered. Cindy gives a quick hop before landing in Jimmy's cupped hands, who rises them up swiftly to give her a boost. She soars high into the air, throwing the transmitter with good aim at the side of Great Mecha NanoBot 3's head.)

Cindy: Now, Jimmy!

(Jimmy starts the Dance Teacher with a click. Great Mecha NanoBot 3 twitches wildly from the shock pulsing around its head.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: Un.. feel strange.. can't stop the commands..

(Cindy lands in a crouching stance from her super jump, she rushes to Jimmy. Goddard regroups with them as well. The robot begins to kick and punch the air in hilarious pantomime.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3 (in a trance): Kick, Punch, It's all in the mind, If you wanna test me, I'm sure you'll find the things I teach ya' are sure ta' beat ya', Nevertheless ya' get a lesson from teacha'. Now, Kick!

Cindy (huh?): What kind of CD do you have in that thing?

Jimmy: It's actually one of Carl's video games I borrowed; Pallama The Rapper. It's a type of memory dance simulator.

(The robot continues its stupid dance helplessly. Now pantomiming as if it were driving a car. It's feet stomping one at a time as if in a march.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: Step on the brakes! Step on the gas! Step on the brakes!

(Jimmy and Cindy laugh at the recreation they created.)

Cindy (she eyes Jimmy): Hey, about that promise for senseless violence..

Jimmy: Oh, Right!

(He removes a suction transmitter from his pocket and plants it onto her right temple. He then tampers with the Dance Teacher for a split second.)

Jimmy: There, now you can manipulate it with your own movements.

Cindy: Really?

(Cindy punches the air, Great Mecha NanoBot 3 does so as well.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: Gak! What is this bedlam?

(Great Mecha NanoBot punches himself in the head.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: Ow!

Cindy (she laughs): Cool!

Jimmy: Keep going. Head trauma is its weakness!

(The robot glowers at the children, murder in its eyes.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: You will pay for that- (He punches himself again) A-ha-ow!

(Great Mecha NanoBot 3 proceeds to beat himself up with punches and jabs to his head and midsection. Cindy begins to dance and hop about as she joyfully punches the air.)

Cindy (taunting): (Pow!) Stop hitting yourself! (Bam!) Stop hitting yourself!

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: (Pow!) OW! (Biff!) GYA!

Cindy (she grins wickedly): Why are you hitting yourself? (Baf!) It doesn't make sense to hit yourself. Maybe (Punch!) you should stop hitting yourself.

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: We're not! (CRACK!) OW!

Cindy: But you are, don't you see? (Paf!) Only a crazy person would keep hitting himself! Are you crazy? (Krang!)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3: (Wap!) We are not crazy! (Cuff!) BAH!

Cindy: Well, you must be. (Beat!) Because you won't stop hitting yourself.

(Jimmy bursts into laughter at the crazy entertainment. Even Goddard begins to pant happily, wagging his tail in amusement. Great Mecha NanoBot 3's eyes begin to glow a frightening red.)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3 (in quiet fury): I... (Punch!) am.. (Smack!) not (Fhack!) hitting myself. (Whack!) AH!

Cindy: Oh indeed you are, (Pow!) it's behavior that is contradictory to one's own (Bop!) nature. No one likes to be hit (Shoop!) yet you are doing it to yourself. Why is that? (Punch!) Why can't you just tell us? (Frack!) Perhaps you have gone (Clock!) crazy from hitting yourself too much. (Pang!)

Great Mecha NanoBot 3 (roaring) YOU'RE MAKING US DO IT!

(Cindy marches to the furious robot. Stopping a mere foot away between it.)

Cindy (smiling sweetly): No, I'm trying to stop you (Zinf!) yet you still insist on hitting (Jerp!) yourself. You should really (Paf!) stop hitting yourself, it is very unhealthy. (Clong!) Why do you hit yourself? (PUNCH!)

(Great Mecha NanoBot 3 screams with enraged fury, sparks begin to fly from its body. A huge cloud of black smoke "Kadooms!" from its midsection, collapsing in a crumpled pile of sparking scrap. Cindy fans some of the smoke away from her face.)

Jimmy (pumping a fist in the air): Yeah-ha-ha!

(Goddard gives a loud complementing "Ra-ro'!" Cindy turns to Jimmy, beaming proudly from the victory.)

Cindy: We did it! We totally rocked!

Jimmy: I'll say! Hey, (He raises a hand in the air.) come on over here and give me a high-five!

Cindy (walking toward him, still smiling): Did you see me jump? That plan was totally reckless! But I bet you had some neat back up plan to protect us from a terrible setback.

Jimmy (smiling with embarrassment): Um, not really..

(Cindy raises her hand up as well and the two give off a loud "Clap!" as they high-five. Allowing their fingers to enfold around each others.)

Cindy: Crazy killer robots beware!

Jimmy: 'Cause you're all gonna get scrapped!

(They laugh joyfully adding "Yeahs!" and "Woo-hoos!" to their euphoric victory. They notice Goddard watching them happily, tail wagging, at their amicable behavior. Jimmy and Cindy witness that they are holding hands, they release each other reluctantly. Trying to change the subject, Jimmy gives Goddard a pat on the head.)

Jimmy: You did great too, boy. Couldn't have done it without you.

Cindy (she clears her throat): We better get to that weird future girl's place and get the others so we can get back to the present.

Jimmy: Yeah, we should hurry, who knows what other robots will pop by once they notice the destruction of one of their fellow machines.

(They begin to walk onward, Goddard in the lead, to future girl Tabessa's location.)

(CUE Rotating Atom.)


	6. A Clever Escape! Sort Of

(CUT To EXT Shot - Tabessa's Shindig. Tabessa is yammering away with Carl,who is leaning apathetically on a table, she appears not to have plans of shutting up anytime soon.) 

Tabessa: So as you'd expect, the time agents came to my area of the city in search of recruitments capable of time travel.

Carl (tiredly): Attention fading...

Tabessa: After achieving one of the highest scores, the time agents then forwarded their recommendation to the committee, on account of me being so awesome, y'see?

Carl: Going once..

Tabessa: I mean, my capability in robotic combat, and my weight being so affordable to limit wasteful spending, made me a prime candidate. Sure ninty percent of the score is based on weight, but they all saw I had potential.

Carl: Going twice...

Tabessa: One of the first things I did after finding out I was chosen was riddle my rivals houses with hidden bombs. They were always such jerks to me in grade school, I was disappointed that they all survived but at least one of them got, like, a thousand stitches.

(Carl throws his arms up in disgusted frustration.)

Carl: Okay, this scene is getting stupid, how can anyone even think that this is funny? (He begins to leave.) I'm gone.

Tabessa (vain!): 'Course I never got caught because it was all blamed on the robots. They are good for some things, like being a scapegoat to blame on for the crimes you committed against your fellow man. Saved me from jail twice!

(Tabessa finally notices that she is talking to herself. She runs over to Carl to catch up with him.)

Tabessa (sounding very hurt): Hey, how come you left? Where are you going? I'm not done yet.

Carl (he sighs): Look, I'm not going to lie to you, you're a very boring person. I really don't care about the details of your dull yet dangerous life anymore. A person can only stay polite for so long, y'know?

(Carl turns away from her. A menacing click is heard as Tabessa points her gun at the back of Carl's neck. His eyes shrink in perfect fear as she jabs it to make contact with his skin.)

Tabessa (coldly): Hey, you brat. This is my origin story I'm trying to educate you with, so you're going to listen, got it?

Carl (in a croaking whisper): ..Yeah.

(Something catches Carl's eyes, he looks toward the house and can make out Libby and Sheen staring through a window from inside Tabessa's house, both of them gaping in dread as they witness Tabessa putting a gun to his head. Carl quickly turns toward Tabessa, trying to sheild her view of the house, acting as casual as possible.)

Carl: Well, um, how about you continue your fascinating story? (He points to a different table.) Like, over there?

(Tabessa reholsters her weapon and crosses her arms in satisfaction.)

Tabessa: That's more like it.

(They approach the table, covered in empty platters. She swats one of them in a blaze of anger.)

Tabessa (mad): All of you guys are pigs! No one had the courtesy to put out the rest of the food? (She bats another empty platter.) GOD!

A Boy's Voice: Maybe we'll start being polite once you start acting like a civilized human being, spaz!

Tabessa (yelling to her right): Sleep with one eye open, Tafaratom! (She turns to Carl.) Your first task as my apprentice is to abduct the leftover sandwiches from behind the house and bring them to me so I may selfishly eat them in one sitting. They are in a red and white cooler. You have exactly five minutes.

Carl: Ah, okay..

(The camera follows Carl as he detours through some scrap metal and cardboard boxes, he turns a corner to enter an atrocious looking backyard full of rusting parts and dying weeds. He spots the cooler on a slab of broken concrete, he opens it to see a plate of sandwiches and a tray full of various cheeses.)

Carl (in low anger): Well, my first task as a sullen youth will be to spit in each one of your precious sandwiches...

Jimmy's Voice: Hang in there Carl, we'll get out of here eventually.

(Carl gives an "ACK!" of surprise. He looks around in every direction.)

Carl: Jimmy? (He adjusts his goggles.) Am I hearing voices?

Cindy's Voice: Nah, we're here. Just in cloak mode.

(Jimmy, Cindy and Goddard materialize before him.)

Carl (relived): Oh man, thank goodness you guys are here!

Jimmy: I take Sheen and Libby are still in the house?

Carl (he nods): I don't know what to do. (He lifts the plate of sandwiches) If I don't get back out there soon, boring future girl will probably freak out.

Cindy: Yeah, we saw that, it's like she's stricken with two scoops of crazy. I'm surprised you didn't wet yourself.

(Jimmy eyes the plate of sandwiches, then to the cheese tray still in the cooler. He smiles as an idea comes to him.)

Jimmy: I think I have Phase 1 of our plan figured out. (He puts his hands out to Carl.) Sandwiches, stat!

(CUE Rotating Atom)

(CUT TO INT Shot - Inside Tabessa's Home. Libby paces uneasily as Sheen taps the side of his head with his hand in an odd gesture of thought.)

Libby: That future girl is insane! She nearly shot Carl!

Sheen: Yeah, when's the rescue mission going to get started so we can all leave this depressing future?

Libby: I don't know. I was hoping Goddard at least showing up. Maybe something went wrong, he got ambushed by too many robots, or the Chrono-Arch is malfunctioning back in the present.

Sheen (in quiet ire): Stupid intervals of dramatic tension, can't they leave us alone for a day? (He shouts to the ceiling.) Is that too much to ask! Does our perilous predicament entertain your twisted mind, oh spinner of fortune! Are we mere marionettes in this story you call reality!

Libby: Sheen calm down...

Sheen (he continues to rant): Well we'll fight to cut ourselves from your imprisoning strings! Our fates are not controlled, we are free to make our own decisions!

Libby (weirded out): Who're you even talking to?

(Sheen grabs Libby's arm as they walk through a hallway to enter another level of the house.)

Sheen: Are you sure the front door is the only way out of the house?

Libby: Yeah, I searched everywhere. Why?

Sheen: With a future run by sadistic killer robots, each house of this time period must be equipped with a secret door to escape should the home ever fall under a surprise attack. (He points to some hanging photos and paintings.) One of those may be hiding a switch or some sort of lever.

(Sheen begins to look under the pictures and portraits. Nothing so far. He approaches a framed "prayer" (Bless This Time Of Unmerciful Despotism) crocheted in pink thread. As he lifts it to look under it, a part of the wall materializes to show the junky weed ridden backyard.)

Sheen: Yes! I was right!

(Libby stares in stupefied awe, her mouth open in comical wonder. She points to the secret entrance as she stares at Sheen.)

Libby: How..did you..?

Sheen: My rational mind presented me with the facts and evidence of this future. The surroundings and present state of government was all I needed to hypothesize such an assumption.

(Libby gives him a disbelieving look. He looks sheepishly at the floor.)

Sheen (he gives in): Okay, I saw it on episode 497 of Ultra Lord when he was busting out of the laser mansion in the badger run serfdom of Orlando.

Libby: Thank you. (Her face softens.) All that matters is that we have a way out; no matter how crazy and beyond belief it is.

(They leave the house and enter the unkempt yard.)

(CUT To Tabessa's Party - She finishes off a final bite of a sandwich. Carl stares off into space with bored apathy.)

Tabessa: Damn, those were good sandwiches. Nice job lackey.

Carl (insulted): What? I'm not your lackey!

Tabessa (she grins happily): Of course you are! Lackeys do menial tasks, so their mercenary masters can live idle, relaxing lives crammed full of shooting stuff and blowing things up, it's the law of nature.

Carl: Guess that includes listening to your stupid stories, too, right?

Tabessa (in one ear, out the other!): Exactly! (She grabs Carl's hand affectionately.) And if you do a good job, maybe you'll get to go out with me.

Carl (disgusted): Um, yeah, I'm thinking no.

(Carl yanks his hand out of her grip, only to have it regrasped.)

Tabessa (she titters): Aw, I like modest boys.

Carl (annoyed): Stop touching me!

Unseen Boy's Voice (yelling): Holy Christmas! Robot in the area!

(Tabessa's guests murmur and squeal with fear as they see a massively huge robot approaching the get-together. We recognize the robot as Robo Fiend, from the Ultra Lord Show.)

Robo Fiend (bellowing): Tremble before me pitiful things! For I am Robo Fiend! Mighty reaper of your weak flesh!

(A wild grin appears on Tabessa's face, she releases Carl and grabs her gun from her boot and strides toward Robo Fiend. Carl sees his chance and takes off toward the house.)

Tabessa (gung-ho): Ho-Ho-boy! Must be a new model, an' I get to be the first to trash it!

(A loud gurgling is heard. She stops, clenching her teeth in discomfort.)

Tabessa (she heaves slightly): Yikes, maybe I ate too fast.

Sheen (loud & off camera): AHH! Robo Fiend's in this stupid future, too!

(Tabessa whips around to see Sheen and Libby, her hand clamped over Sheen's mouth, crouching near the side of her house.)

Tabessa: Hey! You let my past-ling out!

(The hulking Robo Fiend opens its mouth and releases a green mist. Most of Tabessa's guests begin to frantically run away. Tabessa shields her face from the mystery fumes. Carl runs toward Sheen and Libby.)

Carl: Come on! It's just a hologram!

Libby: What?

Carl: Yeah, don't worry, it's not real. Jimmy's controlling it.

Sheen: It seems pretty real to me!

Libby: Let's just get moving!

(The three kids take off toward the direction of Robo-Fiend. Tabessa watches in confusion at the robot's obliviousness to the three open "targets".)

Tabessa: How in the..?

(A menacing gurgle is heard. She clamps a hand over her mouth quickly.)

Tabessa (muffled): Oh God...

(A sick burble erupts from her mouth in loud disgusting volume.)

Tabessa: Cheese... there was cheese.. in those sandwiches..

(She dry heaves as she struggles to keep the food down. Tabessa runs frantically behind a pile of twisted scrap metal. Loud retching and sick splashing noises are heard as she throws up. The Blue Haired and Redhead future girls from earlier watch her in disgust while partaking in some Purple Flurp.)

Redhead Future Girl: You are like the worst mercenary ever. Seriously.

(CUT To Jimmy, Cindy and Goddard at a street corner, they look on to see Sheen, Libby and Carl running toward them. Jimmy fiddles with his watch, initiating his digital link to open Time Travel Mode.)

Sheen: Jimmy! Oh man, quick, get us out of this place.

Jimmy: No problem!

(Jimmy accesses Time Travel on his watch. A blinking 67 pops up coupled with a timer of 31:56.)

Jimmy: Uh-oh..

Cindy: What's wrong? Why isn't it working?

Jimmy (eep..): Oh no, the Chrono-Arch is only receiving half the capacity of electricity. The lab must be suffering a brownout.

Carl: Brownout?

Jimmy: Kinda like a step below a blackout, a reduction of electrical current normally caused by an overuse in energy consumption. (He shakes his head in confusion.) But the Chrono-Arch isn't that much of an energy eater, what could be sucking all the power?

(CUT Back to Present Retroville - EXT Shot - Jimmy's club house is plugged full of multiple extension cords. The camera follows the yards of cord into Jimmy's living room. Hugh has hooked up a huge 70 inch TV and a big mother of a stereo and subwoofer to a game console. Loud awesome sounding video game music blares out as he frantically presses buttons on a controller. He is on the final battle of Super Duck Dueling III. A toaster oven, baking a mini-pie, is close to his feet. Which are soaking in a fancy ICE/HOT Foot Spa thingy.)

Hugh Neutron (yelling determinedly): You're going down Gouki Canard!

Booming Video Game Voice: No Mercy... FIGHT!

Hugh Neutron: Bring it!

(CUT Back to the Future with Jimmy and co.)

Jimmy: With a decrease in power, the portal won't launch for another half hour.

Sheen (miffed): Great, just enough time for stupid future girl to hunt us down like dogs.

Carl (ditto): Yeah, what a way to drop more unwanted suspense!

Jimmy: Relax guys, I think we have gotten through the worst of this situation. Half an hour won't kill us.

(CUT back to Tabessa's "party". The hulking Robo Fiend suddenly fades away in a blink. The remaining guests murmur with confusion at the unusualness. Blue Haired Future Girl guzzles another can of Flurp as she watches while Redhead Future Girl stretches her arms tiredly.)

Blue Haired Future Girl: Huh, hologram. I shoulda' known.

(She releases a loud obnoxious belch. The girls laugh at the unladylike behavior. Tabessa stumbles into view, wiping her mouth furiously as she views the mess of the situation.)

Tabessa (fuming): Those jerks, how dare they ruin my party and my hopes of reaching first base!

Redhead Future Girl (sarcastic): Oh, poor you.

Tabessa (she shakes an angry fist): They took my past-ling too!

Blue Haired Future Girl: Oh, so the rumors were true. Did you know that Damacus has issued a sanction against you for abducting a person from the past?

Redhead Future Girl: Heh, yer' gonna get it.

Tabessa (haughtily): As if! They'll never find me.

Blue Haired Future Girl (she points past her): Oh, then I guess that bounty hunter coming this way is looking for some other wanted fugitive, then, eh?

(Tabessa turns to see a large burly man approaching her direction. Donned in heavy silver armor, a huge mongoose style assault rifle strapped to his back.)

Tabessa: Oh hell..

Redhead Future Girl (she snickers): You are so going down.

Tabessa (desperate): I need a decoy! Quick, one of you two pretend to be me. I have to pursue those kids who foiled me!

Blue Haired Future Girl (dryly): Oh, pfft, yeah, sure. We're just the spitting image of you. (She crosses her eyes and lowers her voice slightly.) Duh, hi, lookit me! I'm Tabessa, I'm a big stupid halfwit that thinks she's so frickin' cool! Dur!

(The girls laugh loudly. Tabessa curls her lip in rage.)

Tabessa: Nevermind! I forgot that you two are worthless imbeciles!

(The silver armored man approaches her. He shows Tabessa a glossy sheet of paper. Looks all-important an' stuff.)

Bounty Hunter: Tabessa Redunda, I am here to escort you to the Committee's Court. Make it easy for yourself and submit willingly.

Tabessa (her eyes closed in defeat): I guess there's no choice. I may as well face my punishment with dignity.

(The Bounty Hunter reaches to grab her arm. Tabessa suddenly executes a lightning fast uppercut to the man's face. He collapses with a gasping yelp onto his side, wheezing urgently for air. Tabessa leaps over him gracefully and proceeds to run full speed ahead to her new mission of vengeance. The other future girls watch this in mild amazement.)

Redhead Future Girl (unimpressed): ..She says, while running away like a coward.

Blue Haired Future Girl (she grins): Hey, look on the bright side. (She gestures to Tabessa's house with her thumb.) Free house.

Bounty Hunter (in a raspy voice): Agony..

(CUE Rotating Atom.)


	7. The Ol' Run Around

(CUT To EXT Shot - Jimmy and co. are walking down an isolated pathway. Goddard is up ahead scouting for any danger. Carl and Sheen are catching up with some conversation.) 

Sheen: If Mark Hamil and a Gila monster had a baby, what do you think they would name it?

Carl: I don't know, would it eat road kill or be harassed by the public due to his father's past fame?

Sheen: Both.

Carl (after a brief silence): Bruce.

Sheen: Heh, what name will you and future girl give your child?

Carl (in quiet disgust): You shut your mouth.

Sheen (jeering): Yeah, I can see mother and father now, going to the armory to pick out a bullet proof vest and an uzi for their little bundle of joy.

Carl (in restrained anger): Stop that. God, I can't believe I thought she was so cool, when she's nothing more than a walking talking bad girl cliché. How lame is that?

Sheen: Totally lame! Anyway, so, who do you think would win in a fight; a shitzu or a monkey?

Carl: Definitely the monkey.

Sheen: I thought so too!

(Libby gives a loud exasperated sigh at Carl and Sheen's crazy discussion. Cindy huffs wearily before looking to Jimmy.)

Cindy: I can't stand those two.

Jimmy (he gives an eyeroll): Tell me about it. And I have to put up with them nearly everyday.

Libby: Where are we going anyway?

Jimmy: Goddard is guiding us to the most quiet area of the city, his sensors should lead us to a safe place to wait out until the program can upload the portal.

(Goddard suddenly stops by a manhole. He barks, indicating it with a nod of his head. Stroganovsky Savior Hole Prototype 0 is indented on it.)

Cindy (huh?): Stroganovsky? No way..

Sheen: Wow, so Bolbi was able to escape Nick's mass killing spree.

Jimmy (in loud confusion): What?

Sheen (he shrugs): Eh, long story.

(A loud booming thunder erupts, startling the group immensely, it is followed by a shattering explosive sound.)

Tabessa (off camera & yelling): Out of my way you damn robots! I have retribution to dispense!

Carl (AH!): Oh no! Crazy future girl's coming!

Jimmy: Quick, inside!

(He pulls off the manhole covering, Carl is the first to jump in, followed by Libby, then Sheen. All of a sudden a gargantuan sized robotic spider plows through a building, it roars with discontent as we notice it is carrying a passenger; Future Girl Tabessa.)

Cindy (stunned at the entrance): Holy expletive!

(Tabessa keeps her momentum as she balances on the back of the spider robot's head. She tears off two spikes from her crazy-big shoulder plates and pelts them into its metal skull. The robotic spider howls in defeat as it begins to spark and stumble to its downfall. Tabessa leaps off of it just in time as it falls over in a steaming and sparking mess. She lands, viewing Jimmy, Cindy and Goddard with bewilderment.)

Tabessa: I recognize you! You're those other past-lings I saw! How did you get here in my present!

(Jimmy gives Cindy a gentle push on her back.)

Jimmy: Go Cindy, get out of here.

Cindy: But..

Jimmy: I said, go! Take Goddard with you and join the others.

Cindy: Jimmy, I can..

Jimmy: No! I'll hold her off here, I'll catch up to you.

Cindy (determined): I'm not leaving you!

(Jimmy grabs her shoulders and pushes her down the manhole.)

Jimmy (getting angry): Just run you silly twit, run!

Cindy's Voice: Hey!

Jimmy (to Goddard): That goes for you, too.

(Goddard obeys, he leaps into the manhole. Jimmy then turns to face future girl Tabessa, stoic courage on his face. Tabessa begins to stride toward him, grinning evilly.)

Tabessa: How kind of you to play the hero. (Her voice loudens) It's end of the line, past-ling!

Jimmy: Yes, but not for me.

Tabessa: Che! I'm so sure.

Jimmy: Oh, I believe that I'm fully capable of defeating you.

Tabessa: Ha! Defeat me? (She clenches her fists and poses into a fighter's stance.) Not without a sweet-ass fight scene you're not!

Jimmy: Sorry to disappoint you, but I already experienced a needless battle today. (He darts his arm out.) Magnetize!

(A Magnetic field pulses from Jimmy's watch. Future girl is sent flying to the corpse of the spider-bot. A thudding "Clang!" is heard as she is affixed to it. Her eyes blaze with savage hatred toward the boy genius.)

Tabessa: You.. you...when I get you, you're going to be living your life by breathing through a straw!

Jimmy (with a mocking smile): That's nice, too bad that'll never happen. (he gives a wave) Bye!

(Jimmy hops down into the manhole. The camera follows him as he runs quickly down a musty passageway, weak lights from the ceiling ablaze the way, his breathing loudens as he increases his running speed. We CUT to the others running up ahead, Carl stops and turns toward the opposite direction.)

Carl: Hey, here he comes!

(The others stop running as well.)

Libby: That was quick.

Cindy (worried): Jimmy?

(After a few moments, Jimmy catches up to them, huffing tiredly.)

Jimmy: Sorry 'bout that scare guys, I was able to stonewall future girl's wrath though.

Sheen (he pumps a fist): Way to go Jimmy! I bet stupid future girl didn't know what hit her!

(Cindy approaches Jimmy, concern molding her face.)

Cindy: Jimmy, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?

Jimmy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Cindy (she smiles with relief): Good, I'm glad.

(Cindy then slaps Jimmy hard in the face with crazy speed. Jimmy balks at the unexpected assault; a hand to his stinging cheek.)

Jimmy: Ow, geez! What the heck was that for?

Cindy (angrily): That's for pushing me down that hole and calling me a twit! See if I ever offer to help you out again.

Libby: We should keep moving. How much longer do we have to wait Jimmy?

(Jimmy glances at his watch. A 91 blinks along with the timer stating 11.34.)

Jimmy: Less then twelve minutes.

Sheen (clearly agitated): Twelve minutes? Geez! I hate how running away from obnoxiously violent future girls distorts time.

(CUT Back to future girl Tabessa magnetized to the spider-bot. She struggles angrily in her predicament, she seems to have succeeded in freeing both of her feet. She begins to tap the heels of her boots against the spider-bot continuously.)

Tabessa: Come on you old fossil! Demagnetize, damn you!

(A green spark pops from her heels. She collapses onto her knees as she is freed from her humiliating predicament. Tabessa gets to her feet quickly, rushing toward the manhole.)

Tabessa (menacingly): Let the carnage begin!

(She leaps into the hole; landing elegantly onto the floor. She dashes off in focused pursuit.)

(CUE Rotating Atom)

(CUT back to Jimmy and co. trudging down the mysterious path. Goddard and Jimmy in the lead, Libby and Cindy a few meters behind, and Carl and Sheen dawdling from behind them. Libby elbows Cindy lightly.)

Cindy: What?

Libby: Guess.

Cindy: Oh, please, I am not apologizing to him. I volunteer to help him take on crazy future girl, and instead he yells at me while shoving me down a flippin' hole.

Libby: Come on, he was only doing it for your best interests. He probably didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

Cindy (she sighs): You're right. I should suck it up and stop being so stubborn.

(She increases her speed as she walks to catch up with Jimmy. Libby blinks with amazement.)

Libby: Wow, gee, that was easier then I expected.

(Sheen pops up from behind, placing an arm over her shoulders. Armed with his familiar manic smile.)

Sheen: I appreciate your best interests for me, Libby! How many guys can say that their girlfriend traveled to the future to save them from a psycho future girl? Not many!

Libby (moved): Aw, why thank you Sheen.

Sheen: Yeah, I'll totally understand if you want to give my irresistible can a playful grab. It's for my best interests too!

Libby (restraining giggles): Keep dreaming.

(She walks on ahead after giving into a gale of laughter. Carl, who was in earshot of the conversation, passes by Sheen drearily.)

Carl (sounding dejected): Nobody ever grabs my bottom..

(CUT To Cindy approaching Jimmy, a hand imprint on the side of his head, he gives her a distrusting look.)

Jimmy: Oh great, you ready to inflict round two of abuse onto me, or what?

Cindy (yelling): Hey, shut up! I haven't even opened my mouth yet! (her voice softens right away) I'm sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean to smack you so hard.

Jimmy (in a forgiving tone): Nah, it's okay, not like you broke anything. (He puts a hand to his injured cheek.) That was a heck of a slap, though.

Cindy: Well, I try.

Jimmy (dryly): Right.

Cindy: Look Jimmy, I've been acting pretty tough on you lately. I know it's not cool, but.. sometimes I get a bit defensive with boys I-

Tabessa's Voice (shouting): All of you will beg for swift death once I'm through with you!

(A loud gunshot rings out, Jimmy and Cindy turn to see the others running full speed towards them.)

Libby: Hurry! She's close by!

Sheen: Man, why can't that stupid future girl just give up? She needs to get a more quiet hobby.

(The group continues to run. Their echoing steps are the only sounds heard as they put good distance between themselves and the approaching future girl. Two pathways suddenly appear before them.)

Carl: Oh great, a fork. The universe officially hates us.

Jimmy: Quick! We'll split up. Carl, Cindy and I will take the right. (He looks to Goddard.) Goddard, take Sheen and Libby to the left.

Sheen: What? Then how the heck are we supposed to go back without you, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Goddard has the same digital link I have in my watch. Should we not be able to regroup, everyone can still at least get back to the present safely.

(The kids separate into their coordinating groups. Tabessa reaches the bisection, she chooses the right path.)

Tabessa (yelling): You all can be dead or dead; those are your only options!

(CUT To Sheen and Libby running down their pathway, Goddard is close behind.)

Libby: Oh, man. I think future girl chose Jimmy's path.

Sheen: Yeah, we at least have our body parts and organs accounted for now. Maybe we should double back and curiass or sortie her, or whatever other fancy sounding military techniques I can't properly say.

(A tall imposing figure suddenly appears before them, Libby and Sheen screech to a quick stop. Goddard flattens his ears in fear. The unexpected visitor is a silver robot resembling a type of bipedal dragon, which shines with frightening luster. Eyes blaze with emerald fire, its muzzle filled with clean jagged metal teeth, massive hands with huge claws, arm cannons on each forearm, steel covered wings sprout from its back, and huge taloned feet clack and scrape on the stone floor with each step it takes. It lowers its head to avoid hitting a low rising beam as it approaches them.)

Dragon Android: Halt, filthy humanoids.

(Sheen and Libby cling to each other in quiet terror. Goddard lowers his head as he studies the huge dragon-hybrid robot.)

Libby: What is..? (She looks to Goddard.) Goddard, give us the stats on that thing, quick.

(Goddard opens his back, he continues to stare at the automaton with doubt, to reveal a mini movie theater screen. It shows a Status File on the new enemy, a detailed replica of the robot near the information:

DRACO-15 - 100 Functionable Model. No flaws.

Height: 3.8 M

Weight: 406 Kg

Danger Level: 6/6 - Stay The Hell Away

Weapon Load: Paralyzing Stun Blasters, Highly Indestructible Armour Made From Unknown Metal, Diamond Alloy Claws & Talons, Rocket Flares, Crazy Smart With Artificial Intelligence, Liquid Nitrogen Laser, Unable To Be Detected By Most Sensors

Resistances: Unknown - Why Are You Still Reading This, Why Aren't You Running Away From This Death Machine?

Weaknesses: Unknown - Write A Will If You Can )

Libby (in quiet fear): Oh no. (She hugs Sheen tighter.) We're goners.

(Sheen eyes skim the Status File, his eyes flicker with humour as he looks to the DRACO-15. His trademark manic grin on his face.)

Sheen (loud!): Four hundred an' six kilograms? Whoa, you're fat!

Libby (through clenched teeth): Sheen!

(The DRACO-15 flinches away as if slapped, its mouth half open in hurt shock. It's lower jaw trembles in a pathetic way as tears start to appear from its eyes.)

DRACO-15: Does..does not compute.

(Sparks spit out from its head. The tears seem to be both rusting and short circuiting the menacing android. Sheen laughs, still holding Libby close, looking at the once mighty foe. Libby stares at this unexpected defeat with startled awe.)

Sheen (in loud mockery): Ha-ha, cry! Cry and rust!

(Goddard exchanges the mini movie screen for a large water gun. He relentlessly begins to squirt jets of water at the DRACO-15.)

DRACO-15 (shrieking): It burns!


	8. Intermission: An Apology

(CUT To A Black Background with white text. An unseen Narrator begins to read it aloud.) 

Narrator: Loyal viewers, to apologize for the terrible storyline you are currently watching, we would like to grant you some other form of entertainment. We now present to you..

(CUT To A poorly constructed logo with a silhouette of a leaping Bolbi surrounded by music notes.)

Narrator: Talent Time With Bolbi.

(CUT To INT Shot - A large stage is shrouded in the dark. A spotlight comes on to show Bolbi standing right in the middle of it, a microphone on a tripod next to him, a big innocent smile on his face. He begins to do his signature slapping dance.)

Bolbi (in tuneless song): Slap, slap, slap. Clap, clap, clap. Bolbi's awesome party will be onto the map! I be much cooler then this current plot, 'cause all my talent be coming from the heart!

(He grabs the mic off of the tripod, which falls over with a thunk, he begins to do a dancing strut as he continues to sing.)

Bolbi: I not entertain you with silly future girls or poor jokes to kill you, only super-star quality be best for the peoples.

(He performs a perfect pirouette. He uses his free hand to do more of his slapping and "clapping".)

Bolbi: Slap, slap, slap. Clap, clap, clap. I be so wonderful, that eveyrone shuts their yap. Bolbi so happy and crammed with the joy, striking fun smiles into the masses.

(He spins the mic like a baton before singing into it again.)

Bolbi: It no matter that my song rhyme or not, it is so much better then that spin of a yarn. Time travel is the stupidest of attempts at enchantment, just ask the viewers, yes.

(He begins to do an odd marching dance in one place.)

Bolbi: The future was real bad in that mess of a tale. Bolbi hope it to be over in haste, where the robots are mean an' everybody died 'cept me!

(Bolbi suddenly leaps off of the stage in an act of impulse.)

Bolbi: Stage dive!

(We CUT To get a full view of the auditorium. Bolbi falls flat on his face with a painful crack on the floor. We see that there is NO ONE in the audience, only empty chairs and silence. Bolbi remains still.)

Bolbi (muffled): Bolbi's mouth taste like its full of pennies.

(CUT To A Black Background with white text. The unseen Narrator reads aloud from it again.)

Narrator: Dear viewers, to apologize for Talent Time With Bolbi we now return you to the terribly constructed storyline.

(CUE Rotating Atom)


	9. A Second Dose Of Dramatic Action

(CUT Back To The Future. INT Shot - Everyone has reunited together, they sprint down another passageway.) 

Carl (happily): Wow, it sure was convenient the way we mysteriously regrouped back there.

Sheen: I'll say!

Jimmy (he grins): Yup, that well-planned strategy was brilliant, if I do say so myself.

(Goddard barks in agreement. The group stops running as Jimmy halts to look at his watch.)

Jimmy: Perfect! Only two minutes until we can go back home.

Cindy (she looks to Carl): You sure we lost that future girl?

Carl: Yeah, we definitely lost her.

(A deafening bang is heard. The kids turn to see Future Girl Tabessa, her gun drawn, pointing it to the ceiling, an angry scowl on her face.

Tabessa: Knock, knock..

(Everyone looks at Carl with an accusing glare. He scratches the back of his head in uneasy recollection.)

Carl (guiltily): Oh, wait, maybe she was behind us after all.

Cindy: Great, after all that, we're all going to die. Marvelous.

Sheen: Come on, don't be so pessimistic. (He puts a hand to his mouth as he shouts to the ceiling.) Can we get another intermission over here?

(CUT To the Auditorium. Bolbi, with mounds of bloody tissue plugging up his nose, is balancing a large beach ball on a spinning parasol. Cheerful classical music plays in the background.)

Tabessa's Voice: Enough! That scheme won't save you twice!

(We CUT back to the Future. Tabessa aims her gun at the group.)

Tabessa: You're going down!

Libby (in angry reason): What is wrong with you? Look, we understand that Sheen unknowingly distorted the future, we were skeptical at first, but we now realize the truth. Just let us go and we'll destroy his invention, you don't need to solve problems by shooting people. We all want the same goal you do, we wish to save the future too.

Tabessa: Ha! Why save the future when its fine the way it is?

Carl (in angry surprise): What? What are you talking about?

Jimmy (huh?): I thought you wanted to prevent the Earth from being taken over by the robots?

Tabessa: Stupid past-lings! I have since recently changed my decision, during my rudely crashed party, to allow the robotic tyranny to go forward. I have come to realize that I would greatly miss hunting and destroying my metal oppressors way too much should the boring path of peace be chosen.

Cindy: You're freaking crazy!

Tabessa: You see, I have recently concluded my theory. Even though I have brought the true inventor into my present, my world still exists, despite his physical presence being here. Thus, someone else back in the past was the one who marketed the Ultra Relief to the masses. The chaotic fate of the world is still unchanged.

Sheen: Now hold up just a minute, here! (A dramatic second ticks by. He points an accusing finger at Tabessa.) How did you get so smart all of a sudden? You're stupid!

Tabessa: It's time to end this!

(Tabessa puts pressure onto the trigger, close to firing. Goddard barks and shoots her with a laser beam from his eyes, it hits her in the left shoulder, blasting away her huge spiked shoulder plate, a patch of smoking black cloth now in its place. She falls onto her backside from the force of the unforeseen attack.)

Sheen (impressed): Awesome! I totally didn't see that comin'!

Jimmy: Goddard!

(A loud beeping is heard as Jimmy looks at his watch. A blinking 100 glows dimly. He is now finally able to upload a portal to the present.)

Jimmy: Everyone, hurry!

(Jimmy taps a button on his watch. A pink portal shimmers before them, humming softly. Future girl Tabessa's eyes blaze angrily as she gets to her feet.)

Tabessa: You won't get away! Not any of you!

(Goddard hops protectively in front of Jimmy and co., head lowered and growling menacingly. Jimmy watches anxiously. Tabessa begins to deposit more ammo into her gun.)

Tabessa: Stupid cur, I'll make shrapnel out of you.

Jimmy: Goddard...

(Cindy grabs Jimmy's hand. A warm reassuring look on her face.)

Cindy: Let him do this Jimmy.

Jimmy: What..?

Libby: Yeah, I'm thinking Goddard has a score to settle with her. Let him handle this.

Jimmy: But..

Cindy: Come on, I'm sure he'll be fine. His digital link will allow him to come back. You said so yourself.

(Jimmy broods this over with uncertainty.)

Jimmy: Okay, everyone, get moving.

(Sheen leaps into the portal, followed by Carl, then Libby (who gives future girl a very offensive gesture; guess which one!). Cindy waits for Jimmy as he looks reluctantly to his dog.)

Jimmy: You come right home when you can, you hear me?

(Goddard nods, not turning away from Tabessa. Jimmy and Cindy then leap into the portal together, a second or two passes when it finally closes. Tabessa curls her lips into a wicked smile, she cracks her neck from side to side to loosen up for battle, her gun still in her right hand.)

Tabessa: So the puppy-dog finally wants to dance. Heh, all right, I love to dance. (her voice loadens) Come on metal mutt, come on over here an' let's dance!

(In a blur of speed she tears off three spikes from her remaining shoulder plate and throws them with deadly aim toward Goddard. He opens his mouth to issue out a sonic pulse of sound, two of the spikes pop like bubbles while the other clatters to the floor.)

Tabessa (in cruel delight): Good-bye!

(She fires a shot. The scene then proceeds to go into slow motion. Goddard elongates his neck, barreling toward future girl as the bullet whizs past his muzzle, missing him by a mere millimeter. He headbutts Tabessa in the chest, she "Whorfs!" as she is knocked down, her gun flies from her hand, spinning multiple times before finally falling to the ground.)

Tabessa (in a funny sounding slow motion voice): No!

(The scene returns to its regular clock speed as Goddard darts toward the gun. One of Tabessa's huge army boots quickly stomps on it with a terrible crunch.)

Tabessa: Ha! Too slow!

(Goddard looks up at Tabessa in amused calm. Her hand resting on the remaining spike leftover on her left shoulder plate, prepared to throw it if necessary.

Tabessa: Now back off!

(Goddard takes a step backward, continuing to look at her in a composed manner. She flashes a confident leer.)

Tabessa: Yeah, you better walk away. Finally figured it out that ye' can't beat me, huh?

(Goddard continues to stare at her with amusement, he even begins to wag his tail.)

Tabessa (over confidant): Heh, stupid robot. (She removes her foot from her gun.) Thought it could take on one of the greatest shoo- OH MY GOD!

(Tabessa's gun is now in a huge mess of broken pieces, what with being stepped on by a very angry future girl with big army boots. She drops to her knees in dramatic grief, a hand covering the bits and pieces of her treasured weapon.)

Tabessa: No, no. My baby. Oh God, it shouldn't of ended this way..

(Goddard sees this as his chance to depart. A whirring click is heard as he activates Travel Mode. A pink portal appears before him, he bounds into it happily. Tabessa watches this in stunned disbelief. She begins to shake violently with rage.)

Tabessa (fury!): I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!

(She takes off toward the portal, jumping into it in her blind fury. Just in time before it winks from existence.)

(CUT To The Present - Jimmy's Lab. Tabessa collapses out of the Chrono-Arch. She giggles evilly as she gets to her hands and knees.)

Tabessa: The fools won't know what hit 'em, they'll be sorry they ever-

(Tabessa suddenly shuts up as she notices Jimmy and co. in front of her. Jimmy aims his watch, Goddard readies his Particle Beam, Cindy cracks her knuckles threateningly, Carl wields a large garden spade, and Sheen and Libby are armed with tire irons. Hilarious silence lingers as she assesses the situation. She's outnumbered.)

Tabessa: Oh, damn...

(CUE Rotating Atom.)

(Still in Jimmy's Lab - Future girl Tabessa's hands and ankles are shackled as she sits sullenly on Jimmy's playground carousel. A nasty bruise marks her right eye. The Neutron gang discuss their next motive.)

Carl: So, what do we do now?

Cindy: I think it's obvious, we got to destroy Sheen's invention, that way lame future girl can leave us alone for good. Plus, spare the world of a robot governed wasteland.

Sheen (trying to reason): Hey, whoa, hold on a minute. There's gotta be a way around this. I'm sure Jimmy or myself can figure out some way to send our repulsive by-products somewhere that won't put the world in jeopardy.

Jimmy (tiredly): Sheen! Forget it!

Sheen: What? Come on!

(Libby puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.)

Libby: Sorry Sheen, I'm putting my foot down, no dooming the human race with advanced waste disposal devices.

Sheen (reluctantly): Okay, okay, fine. It's still at my house. I hid it under the sink in my bathroom.

Jimmy (?): Why would you hide it?

Sheen: Hey, I was kind of paranoid when I was starting to believe that future girl was from a big conglomerate that wanted to steal it away from me. Kinda' like those action figure imps that always try to take my Ultra Lord collection. (He shakes a fist with ferocity.) Man, I hate those frickin' things!

Carl (indicating future girl): Should we bring her?

Jimmy: Might as well. I am not leaving her alone in my lab.

(Tabessa rises to her feet and approaches the group in slow shuffling steps. Goddard watches her carefully.)

Tabessa: I must commend you on your performances, begrudgingly of course, but I want you to tell me something. Who built this structure full of blinking lights and mechanical wonders?

Jimmy: Uh, I just said it was mine. I did all of this on my own.

Tabessa (unbelieving): Come now, surely a bunch of scientists from my present went back in the past to reside in a more docile environment. The wimps...

Jimmy (irked): What? Of course not! Nobody from the future built this!

Tabessa (she scoffs arrogantly): No way is this stuff from your pathetic present. The creators of this place must have gone back in time, like I did. (She looks around the lab.) Something this cool.

Jimmy (in annoyed frustration): Guh! No they didn't! You one-dimensional character, you!

Cindy (she laughs): Zing!

Tabessa (smirking): Psh, the scholastic disparity between the past and the future is laughable. It seems I have to take it upon myself to educate you past-lings with the brilliant knowledge I acquired when I attended the academy.

Sheen (he looks to Jimmy): Hey, how come she didn't get mad? (He calls out toward Tabessa.) Ugly! Stinky! Doorknob!

Tabessa (not shutting up): 'Course I only attended the place for a month, but I bet that's probably more education you guys will ever be blessed with.

Libby: She's not too bright, is she?

Cindy (unimpressed): Yeah, talk about your deaf and dumb company.

Carl: It makes a person want to wish for early death.

Sheen: Stupid! Dog breath! Monkey! Dork!

(CUE Rotating Atom.)

(CUT To INT Shot - Sheen's bathroom. Jimmy rummages through cleaners and toilet paper to find Sheen's invention. The camera ZOOMS out to show the gang, plus future girl Tabessa, crowded in the bathroom. Sheen is still going on with the insults directed at Tabessa as she continues to yammer.)

Sheen: Lunatic! Poop eater! Crazy!

Tabessa: ..and that was when the teacher brought up a surprising fact about how most foods from Australia are crammed with toxins.

Sheen: Demented! Moronic! Puke guzzler! Genetically aberrant!

(Tabessa finally catches on with the insults; she grabs Sheen's shirt with enraged strength. Her shackles clink and rattle as she does this. Sheen stares at her with bored defiance, no longer intimidated by her at all.)

Tabessa (miffed): You horrid boy, what are you saying to me?

Sheen: 'Bout time you finally noticed! You sure like to talk, don't you?

Libby: Come on Sheen, I think you should do the honors. It is your invention after all.

(Sheen removes Tabessa's hands from his shirt. Dusting his chest off in a pompous manner before giving her a dirty look. He walks to Jimmy, who offers the Ultra Relief to him jovially.)

Jimmy: Now, things will get back to normal. (He pauses.) At least until our next crazy adventure.

Carl (fidgety with excitement): I already can't wait!

Tabessa: Wait! Think of what you are doing! It will be likely that I will be erased from existence should you destroy it!

Cindy (mockingly): Um, hello? That's one of the reasons we're doing this.

Carl: Mostly to prevent the cruel reign of those killer robots, though.

Tabessa: Primitive past-lings! You'll pay for this!

Jimmy (he nods to Sheen): Anytime now Sheen.

Tabessa (she grits her teeth angrily): Fine! Go ahead! But remember this, wherever there may be a loose plot hole to access, or fourth wall to shatter, I will return and punish all of you past-ling brats!

Cindy (sarcasm!): Yeah, like this show really needs more characters.

Tabessa: Appreciate what time you have left; for my revenge begins with all of you!

Jimmy (apathetic): Yeah, yeah, take a number.

(Tabessa begins to laugh with maniacal obnoxiousness. Everyone narrows their eyes in annoyed boredom, Goddard yawns tiredly.)

Libby: Just smash that thing already, anything to shut her up.

Sheen: Gladly.

(Sheen throws his Ultra Relief hard onto the floor. It shatters in a flurry of fragments. Tabessa, still laughing like an idiot, explodes in green light. White specks of matter burst in a pretty manner as she disappears from their reality.)

Cindy (relieved): Finally. Now we can all go home and try to forget this whole retarded experience.

Carl: Yeah. (He touches his dyed hair.) Hopefully the verbal abuse from my parents, once they see I have become a sullen youth, will cloud any memory of this awful storyline.

(CUE Rotating Atom.)


	10. Back To The Wanton Gaiety Of Retroville!

(CUT To EXT Shot - It's a new clear day in Retroville Park. Jimmy, Cindy, Carl and Libby (Carl and Libby are back to their original appearances, now, folks!) walk onward through the quiet environment. Carl yawns and removes his glasses to rub his eyes.) 

Jimmy: Rough night, Carl?

Carl: Yeah, my mom camped outside the bathroom door to make sure I washed all the shoe polish out. (he replaces his glasses back to his face.) I didn't get to sleep until two a.m.

Libby (sympathetic): Aw, no wonder you're burned out.

Cindy (she snickers): Heh, the trials and tribulations of a sullen youth.

(They stop walking as they notice Sheen from a distance, a gloomy vacant look on his face. Nick appears, going the other way, and their shoulders collide.)

Nick: Hey! Watch, where you're going, Shine!

Sheen (angry): It's Sheen! You really could treat me nicer, y'know! You may not realize it, but I saved you from becoming a crazy serial killer that goes on screaming guilt trips while wetting himself, an' everything. He at least had the courtesy of remembering my name right. (He yells into Nick's face.) So you better start showing some respect!

(Nick gives a comical look of utter confusion before briskly walking away from him. Sheen gives an exasperated sigh as he plants himself under a tree, arms crossed in dejection. Libby watches this with pity.)

Libby (to the others): Hold up a bit.

(Libby walks over to the tree Sheen is sitting under, one of her hands behind her back. She removes it to show she is holding Sheen's Ultra Lord mask; she presents it toward him.)

Libby: Thought you might be lookin' for this.

(Sheen looks up to see her, his eyes dart to the mask in her hand. He takes it from her.)

Sheen: Thanks. (He sighs) Guess I'm back to being some crazy nobody.

Libby (reassuringly): Hey, you're no nobody to me. Crazy, yes, but that's what makes you who you are. I like you for being you, be it entertaining me with bizarre picnics or making me laugh by whistling suggestively at the wrestling team practices.

Sheen (he manages a weak smile): Thanks Libby, but it'll take more then your sweet words to heal this tortured soul.

(Libby smiles and kneels down, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.)

Libby: Hey, wanna act pretentious?

(Sheen grins with manic joy; quickly getting to his feet.)

Sheen: Yeah!

(Libby folds her arms; a serious look on her face. Sheen puts on his Ultra Lord mask.)

Libby: I ponder science with extreme philosophy. Boring jargon or a useful necessity?

Sheen (he becomes all serious too): As do I. Why are we here? Why do we exist? Sometimes I like to mix acids with bases.

Libby (she nods): It's a conundrum, a quandary, like, what if Galileo was a bear instead of a man?

Sheen: Simple, he would describe the stars as (He does a hilarious bear imitation.) GAORGUAGR-MARRAGH-MWAHH!

Libby (tapping the side of her head in mock surprise): Of course.

(Sheen and Libby burst into happy laughter at their game. Jimmy frowns as he watches them goof off.)

Jimmy (semi-insulted): Hey, those guys are making fun of me, aren't they?

(Cindy averts his look, trying to hide a smile. Carl marvels at the fun Libby and Sheen are having.)

Carl (he waves a hand): Hey! Guys! I wanna act pretentious too!

(He bounds over toward them. Leaving Jimmy and Cindy alone together.)

Jimmy: Man, those guys got some nerve..

Cindy: Does it really matter?

Jimmy (defensive): Yes! I mean, first of all, science and philosophy shouldn't even be in the same sentence together, also, everyone with a brainstem knows mixing acids and bases is a big no-no, and the idea of Galileo being.. (He then waves a dismissive gesture.) Aw, never mind, you're right; I don't care.

Cindy (she tries to act nonchalant): So.. you wanna go see that movie about the radioactive vampire nazis running a beauty salon, and make fun of the plot and the overpaid actors?

Jimmy (he smiles): Ah, why not. I need a break from the usual freakiness.

(They begin to leave the park. Onward to the movies. The camera ZOOMS out slowly to also show Sheen, Libby and Carl horsing about in the distance. )

Sheen: Hurry! We must combine our pretentious might to solve the dreaded Format's Theory!

Jimmy (yelling over his shoulder): That's Fermat's Theorem!

Sheen: Whatever!

(CUE Iris In Atom)


End file.
